Snow Girl in The Spring
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Hidup itu membosankan, mungkin lebih baik mati saja, karena hidup hanyalah tentang kematian. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Len, orang yang bahkan tidak menghargai hidupnya sendiri. Namun semua pemikirannya itu berubah, setelah dia melihat sebuah keajaiban di musim semi. Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis musim dingin, yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berharga. /Chapter 5/RnR?
1. Meet

**Assalammu'alaikum.**

 **Perkenalkan, nama saya Rainessia. Biasa dipanggil Rain.**

 **Saya adalah author baru. Baru kembali maksudnya setelah setahun hiatus dari dunia FFn.**

 **Alasan saya kembali menulis ini adalah, sejujurnya saya mendapat tantangan dari dosen saya di kampus. Untuk membuat sebuah cerita dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan. Sampai akhir Mei ini.**

 **Etto, beliau bilang, jika saya bisa membuat sebuah cerita panjang yang bisa memuaskan beliau, beliau akan berpikir untuk mencarikan penerbit yang mau menjadikan cerita tersebut menjadi sebuah novel.**

 **Yah, sebenarnya ini juga permintaan pribadi saya kepada beliau, jadi beliau berpikir seperti itu dan memberikan saya tantangan. Cerita-cerita dari fanfic saya sebelumnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan beliau, malah beliau berkata jika bahasanya masih kurang lembut.**

 **Jadi, saya ingin mencoba membuat fanfic panjang yang semoga saja dapat diterima.**

 **Fic ini mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai percobaan dari proyek saya. Untuk versi novelnya, tentu saja saya membuat karakter saya sendiri. Jika menggunakan ini, itu sama saja melanggar hak cipta.**

 **Dan saya mohon dengan sangat, jika para pembaca berkenan, tolong baca fanfic yang satu ini dan jika berminta, silahkan isi kotak reviewnya.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini," tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang. Pemuda tersebut saat ini sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur di seburah ruangan dengan beberapa perban yang melilit rapi di beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Yah, sekarang ini, pemuda tersebut sedang dirawat di salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Kau ini Len. Jika tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit, jangan kau buat dirimu sendiri celaka," ucap seorang pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di kursi di ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja," ucap Len –pemuda yang sedang dirawat tadi– dengan santainya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai hidupmu sedikit saja?" tanya pemuda disebelah Len itu dengan diakhiri helaan nafas.

"Ha? Apa yang harus dihargai? Hidup hanya tentang kematian," Len menjawab dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Sungguh, dia lebih sangat ingin mati sekarang daripada harus berada di rumah sakit yang membosankan seperti keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Lalu kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang?" tanya pemuda tadi lagi. Tatapannya kini menjadi tajam ke arah Len seakan tidak senang dengan semua perkataan Len.

"Silahkan jika kau berani," Len melemparkan tatapan yang lebih tajam kepada pemuda berambut biru itu dan membuat pemuda itu langsung terdiam.

"Haaa... Baiklah, baik. Lakukan sesukamu," pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah menghadapi Len.

"Jadi, Kaito. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len kembali santai kepada pemuda berambut biru itu. Pemuda yang dia sebut Kaito.

"Tentu saja melihatmu," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kau membawa sesuatu yang tidak membosankan?" Len menatap ke sekitar Kaito. Dia sangat berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu membawa sesuatu yang bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga datang karena perintah orang tuamu. Sejujurnya aku sangat malas," kali ini Kaito yang menjawab pertanyaan Len dengan santai dan berhasil membuat Len kembali kesal.

"Jika seperti itu pergilah dari sini!" Len bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk di atas tempat tidur itu dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kaito. Segera saja dia menendang Kaito dengan kakinya, namun sayang sekali Kaito dapat menghindar dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin pergi. Aku sudah punya janji dengan Miku dan yang lain. Kami akan melihat bunga Sakura hari ini. Sampai jumpa," setelah mengucapkan itu, sosok Kaito pun langsung menghilang entah kemana. Seperti dirinya ditelan bumi.

Len menghela nafas panjang, memaklumi sikap sahabatnya itu dengan sabar. Sekarang dia merasa semakin bosan. Kehadiran Kaito tadi setidaknya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosannya.

"Melihat bunga Sakura 'kah?" Len bergumam pelan. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menatap keluar jendela itu. Melihat beberapa pohon bunga Sakura yang tumbuh disana. "Sepertinya aku akan mencobanya,".

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Snow Girl in Spring ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Len berjalan di sebuah koridor rumah sakit tersbut. Koridor itu dikelilingi oleh beberapa jenis tanaman obat dan ada juga ada beberapa jenis bunga yang cantik di sekitar koridor itu. Karena koridor itu berada di luar ruangan, udara disana juga cukup sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Jika aku tahu tempat ini lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan bosan," Len bergumam sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dia cukup terpukau dengan koridor itu. Seperti sedang berada di taman bunga yang indah. "Padahal ini hanya rumah sakit, tapi baik juga jika pemiliknya melakukan seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil melangkah lebih jauh menuju ujung koridor itu.

Sesekali, Len mencoba berhenti untuk melihat beberapa bunga yang dia sukai. Berjongkok dipinggir koridor itu, menyentuh dan menghirup aroma bunga yang dia lihat. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, biasanya dia tidak menjumpai hal seperti ini di rumah sakit manapun.

"Yaa.. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Jika ini dibuka untuk umum, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi tempat ini setiap hari," Len hanya bisa takjub melihat keindahan di sekitarnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah putihnya itu. Menandakan bahwa kini suasana hatinya sedang sangat senang.

Len terus melangkah lebih jauh ke arah depan koridor. Jujur dia semakin penasaran apa yang ada di sana. Mungkin saja itu jalan menuju tempat bunga Sakura yang dia lihat dari jendela tadi tumbuh. Dia sangat ingin ke sana daripada menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan.

"Tapi kenapa tempat sebagus ini sangat sepi yah? Apa mungkin ada hantu disini? Yang benar saja," Len tertawa kecil hanya karena candaan yang dia buat sendiri. Yah, mungkin untuk menghibur dirinya yang sedang sendiri itu.

Langkah Len terhenti tiba-tiba saat dia menangkap sebuah suara di telinganya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Dia berhenti sejenak. Menajamkan pendengarannya agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas, namun sayang suara itu masih terdengar samar.

Len melangkah dengan langkah cepat lebih jauh menuju ujung koridor, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang masih terdengar samar itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mungkin ada orang lain yang berada di koridor itu.

Semakin jauh, suara tersebut semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Len. Dia kembali menghentikan langkahnya, kembali mencoba untuk mendengar suara itu. Dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya kembali. Terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis yang tengah mengalunkan sebuah lagu dengan lembut.

"Ada seorang gadis disini?" Len membuka matanya. Menatap jauh bagian lain dari koridor itu. Mungkinkah ada seorang gadis di tempat sepi seperti ini? Yang pasti, dia harus mencari tahunya sendiri.

Berlari. Kini Len berlari dengan cepat mengikuti koridor itu. Dia sangat penasaran siapa itu? Jika dia memikirkannya, mungkin 'kah ada seorang gadis? Atau mungkin saja hantu?

Len menghentikan langkah kakinya. Matanya membelalak, dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia dapati di ujung koridor itu. Ada beberapa pohon Sakura yang tumbuh disana. Mungkin tempat ini yang dia cari. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi dia melihat seorang gadis disana.

Yah, seorang gadis dengan kursi roda. Rambut putih seindah saljunya yang terurai panjang ke bawah. Menghadap ke arah pohon Sakura, membelakangi sosok Len yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana. Dengan mengalunkan sebuah lagu dengan lembut, tanpa menyadari ada orang lain di sana.

Sedangkan Len, dia mulai terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang lembut dari gadis itu. Dengan ditambah hujan guguran bunga Sakura, membuat suasana di sekitar tempat itu menjadi lebih tenang. Bahkan dia sendiri belum pernah merasa setenang ini dalam hidupnya.

Tidak berapa lama, gadis itu menghentikan alunan lagu dari mulutnya. Membuat Len segara tersadar dari kondisi sebelumnya. Awalnya dia sempat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun dia segera tahu tujuannya datang kesini untuk mencari gadis itu.

"Anoo..." panggil Len agak ragu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Takut dirinya hanya menjadi pengganggu disana.

Gadis itu merespon dengan menegakkan kepalanya. Dia memutar posisi kursi rodanya dengan hati-hati. Dan bergegas mengahadap ke sumber suara yang seperti memanggilnya.

Len terdiam saat bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Iris safirnya bertemu dengan iris ruby sang gadis, menatap dirnya dengan polos. Dia hanya terdiam melihat kecantikan seorang gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Terpesona, lebih tepatnya seperti itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" suara lembut dari sang gadis langsung membuat Len tersadar dari lamunnanya. Len segera menggelengkan kepalanya agar segera sadar dan kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"E-etoo.. Maaf?" Len hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya gadis dengan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahawa dia bingung.

"A-aah... Aku.. Maafkan aku," Len membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada gadis itu. Sejujurnya juga dia tidak tahu kenapa harus melakukan ini, dan kenapa juga dia harus meminta maaf?

Gadis yang ada di hadapan Len itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya. Sedangkan Len sepertinya sedang menahan malu karena sudah bersikap aneh dengan orang yang baru saja dia jumpai.

"Berdirilah dengan tegak. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" tanya gadis itu. Dia pun mendorong roda pada kursi roda yang di duduki dengan tangannya agar bisa memperpendek jarak mereka. Diapun berhenti, dan selanjutnya tersenyum kepada Len.

Len segara menegakkan badannya. Kembali menatap sang gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Membuatnya tersipu malu karena mendapat senyum dari seorang gadis cantik.

"Aku ini aneh yah?" tanya Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Senyum aneh kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Bersikaplah santai," jawab sang gadis masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aku.. Len. Kagamine Len. Salam kenal," Len memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sang gadis.

"Ah. Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Namaku Sukone Tei. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kagamine-san" balas sang gadis bernama Tei itu. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sebagai tanda untuk perkenalan diri dan segara kembali ke posisi semula.

"Panggil Len saja. Di dunia ini banyak yang namanya Kagamine, bahkan kau bisa menemui sepuluh orang Kagamine sekaligus," ucap Len sambil mencoba untuk memecahkan suasan canggung di antara mereka.

"Jaa.. Len-san, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Tei," Tei kembali memberikan senyum lembutnya kepada Len yang berhasil membuat Len kembali tersipu.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" tanya Len. Mencoba meyakinkan Tei dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Kau memintaku memanggil dengan nama kecilmu, aku juga memintamu untuk memanggil nama kecilku. Bukankah itu cukup adil?" ucap Tei balik bertanya kepada Len.

"Maa... Kau benar sih. Kalau begitu, sekali lagi. Salam kenal Tei," kini Len melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"Salam kenal, Len-san," Tei hanya menatap Len yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah kubilang Len saja, tidak usah pakai '-san' segala," ucap Len seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Ara... Maafkan aku, Len," Tei tertawa kecil melihat sikap Len. Kini dia dapat melihat Len dengan jelas karena jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Menatap Len dengan seksama, mungkin dia berpikir bahwa pemuda ini cukup tampan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len. Kini dia berjongkok di hadapan Tei untuk menyetarakan tingginya.

"Bukankah itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaanku?" Tei membalikkan pertanyaan Len dan langsung membuat Len bingung.

"He? Maksudmu?" Len menggaruk pipinya. Karena dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Tai. Karena mereka sama-sama pasiena 'kan? Pasti punya tujuan untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"Aku selalu berada disini dari pagi hingga sore. Kalau kau?" tanya Tei sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan berada di ruangan. Aku mencoba berkeliling, dan akhirnya menemukan tempat ini," jelas Len.

"Hmm..." Tei hanya bergumam sambil mengganggukan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

Sejenak, suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening. Len sendiri sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena dia takut bertingkah tidak wajar lagi dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Nee! Nee! Len!" suasana heningpun terpecahkan dengan suara Tei yang memanggil Len dengan semangat.

"Iyah?" tanya Len sambil menatap sang gadis.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke sana?" Tei dengan semangat menarik tangan Len. Sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana pohon Sakura tumbuh di taman tepat di ujung koridor itu.

"He? Kau yakin?" Len mencoba meyakinkan lagi perkataan Tei yang baru saja dikatakan Tei.

"Daripada kita tidak melakukan apa-apa? Aku juga sangat ingin turun ke sana. Kau mau 'kan menemaniku?" Tei kembali memohon kepada Len. Bahkan, kali ini dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memohon.

"Aahh... Baiklah, baiklah," Len menyerah. Diapun menuruti apa yang Tei minta.

Len juga berpikir, kalau Tei ada benarnya. Daripada mereka harus berdiam diri di koridor, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula, tujuan awalnya memanglah untuk mencari dan melihat pohon bunga Sakura itu.

Tidak ingin berlama lagi, Len pun segera mengambil posisi berdiri di belakang kursi roda Tei. Menggeggam pegangan pada kursi roda itu, memutar kursi roda itu ke arah yang ingin dia dan Tei tuju, dan membawanya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Kau ini. Kurasa kau sedikit aneh yah," ucap Len mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" tanya Tei bingung.

"Yang kumaksud adalah itu, biasanya seorang gadis sedikit takut dengan pria yang pertama kali dia temui. Tapi kau malah mengajakku pergi. Apa kau tidak takut jika aku ini orang jahat?" Len bertanya sambil melihat ke arah rambut putih milik Tei. Walau memang hanya itu yang bisa dia lihat jika sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Tei.

"Memangnya ada orang jahat yang meminta maaf kepada gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya? Kurasa kaulah yang aneh," Tei menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Diapun tertawa kecil sambil melirik Len.

"Aahh... Jika kau yang berkata seperti itu, kurasa kau benar," Len hanya bisa tersenyum kecut kepada gadis itu. Namun menurutnya, gadis seperti Tei mungkin cukup menarik untuk dirinya.

Len berhenti mendorong kursi roda Tei, mereka berdua sudah sampai pada tujuan. Mulai dari ujung koridor ini, sepertinya mereka harus berjalan menuju taman itu.

Melihat Tei yang berada di kursi roda, Len terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tei. Dia segera berjalan ke hadapan Tei dan berjongkok membelakangi Tei. Dia harus menggendong gadis itu untuk bisa ke taman.

Tei menatap Len sejenak. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa Len ingin menggendongnya. Tei bangkit dari posisi duduknya, namun tidak naik ke punggung Len, melainkan berdiri. Berdiri layaknya gadis normal. Dan tentu saya, langsung membuat Len yang melihatnya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Len," Tei kembali tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Len sekarang. Seperti orang yang baru saja teringat barang yang tertinggal di rumah.

"Kau bisa berdiri?!" Len segera bangkit dari posisinya. Berdiri dengan menampilkan ekpresi kaget diwajahnya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kakiku lumpuh?" Tei mendekat kepada Len. Menatap iris Safir milik Len dengan tatapan lembut dari iris Ruby-nya.

"Ti-tidak sih.. Ta-tapi itu.. Kau tahu 'kan? Orang yang duduk dikursi roda itu biasanya tidak bisa berdiri..." Len menjawab dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai seorang pria, ditatap begitu dekat oleh seorang gadis pasti membuatnya gugup.

"Kakiku tidak lumpuh Len. Masih bisa digerakkan dengan normal," Tei menjauhkan wajahnya dari Len. Dia memejamkan sambil tersenyum.

"La-lalu kenapa kau memakai kursi roda?" tanya Len.

Tei hanya diam. Matanya masih terpejam, namun senyuman di wajahnya sudah hilang. Dia seperti terus untuk beberapa lama. Membuat Len semakin bingung.

"Hoi... Tei?" Len mencoba memanggil Tei, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis.

Suasana menjadi begitu hening seketika. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua. Len sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Keheningan ini berlangsung cukup lama. Bahkan hingga menghabiskan beberapa menit. Tapi, apa yang terjadi kemudian, membuat Len benar-benar sangat terkejut. Tei dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri ke tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan menggelamkan wajah ke dadanya.

"Tei..?" Panggil Len terkejut. Dia menatap sang gadis yang sedang memeluknya. Keringat terlihat banyak muncul di wajah Tei. Apa mungkin Tei kelelahan? Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak lumpuh... Hanya saja, tubuhku ini terlalu lemah. Bahkan kakiku tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri selama setengah jam. Ini terlalu melelahkan," setelah beberapa lama, Tei kembali bersuara. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, nada berbicaranya terdengar lirih.

Tei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia kembali tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang ini berbeda dengan senyuman sebelumnya. Bukan menggambarkan kebahagiaan atau juga bukan kelembutan, mungkin saja ini adalah senyum kesedihan.

Kali ini Len lah yang terdiam. Menatap seorang gadis lemah dengan senyuman lirihnya, dia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, baru saat inilah dia menemukan seorang gadis seperti Tei. Gadis cantik yang lembut dengan tubuh lemah, seperti seorang tuan putri yang pernah dia baca di beberapa novel.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan...?" Len mulai kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan di mataku?" Tei terus menatap Len, untuk membuktikan bawah dia tidak berbohong.

Dan Len juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap ke dalam iris Ruby sang gadis salju. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat kebohongan, malah kini seperti dirinya yang turut bersedih.

"Tei, boleh aku memastikan satu hal?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Tanyakan apapun.." Tei mengalihkan pandangannya, dia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Len. Tidak sanggup lagi menatap Len lebih lama.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku kurang sopan... Umurmu sekarangini.. Berapa tahun...?" Len bertanya dengan hati-hati dan selembut mungkin, karena dia tahu, bertanya soal umur kepada seorang gadis itu memang hal yang kurang sopan.

"Tujuh belas tahun..." jawab Tei lirih.

"Kalau begitu... Kau mengatakan bahwa kau selalu disini dari pagi hingga sore, itu sudah berapa lama berlalu?" tanya Len sekali lagi. Hal inilah yang sebenarnya ingin dipastikannya sedari tadi.

Tei kembali diam, namun sepertinya tetap merespon. Hal itu dirasakan oleh Len, karena saat dia bertanya, Tei mengeratkan genggaman tangan di bagian belakang bajunya. Dia tetap menunggu jawaban dengan sabar, karen dia juga mengerti mungkin ini berat untuk Tei.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua... belas tahun..."

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Etto, bagaimana dengan intronya?**

 **Saya ingin review yang jujur, karena ini juga menyangkut proyek saya.**

 **Jika untuk awalnya ini kurang menarik atau kurang bagus, katakan saja ini kurang. Jika ada bahasa yang terdengar tidak enak, bisa tolong ditandai atau dicopas saya ke kotak reviwe agar saya bisa perbaiki. Jika ini memang sebegitu buruknya sampai Tuhan sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka fanfic ini akan saya hentikan segera.**

 **Saya menerima review dalam bentuk lembut, tegas, atau kasar juga tidak masalah. Jika itu memang sebuah kesalahan dalam penulisan, akan saya terima. Bagi yang ingin memberikan saran untuk selanjutnya, saya juga terima dengan senang hati. Dan bagi yang tidak menyukainya, saya mohon sebesar-besarnya, jangan dibaca, apa lagi sampai flame, menghina, atau menjelek-jelekan saya.**

 **Tentunya sebagai seorang penulis, saya ingin karya saya dihargai, walau hanya sebagian kecil dari orang yang mau untuk membacanya. Kita semua punya perasaan yang sama sebagai penulis, pasti tidak ingin karya yang kita buat dengan usaha keras kita sampai dihina, bahkan diinjak-injak.**

 **Jadi sekali lagi, saya mohon sebesar-sebesarnya untuk para pembaca, saya mohon bantuannya. Anggaplah saya seorang Novelis yang membutuhkan Editor. Para pembaca sekalian yang ingin mereview fanfic saya adalah Editor untuk saya.**

 **Untuk fanfic saya yang lain, akan saya hentikan dulu deh. Saya ingin berfokus kepada yang satu ini. Yah walau memang sudah tidak dilanjut sih.**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya, saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Mengingat deadline saya hanya sampai akhir bulan.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan, terima kasih.**


	2. Promise

**Assalammu'alaikum.**

 **Saya kembali dengan membawa sebuah chapter baru.**

 **Etto, mungkin saya mulai membahas soal kemarin dulu.**

 **Pertama, saya mendapat beberapa respon positif untuk chapter satu. Baik via review, dan beberapa merespon secara pribadi. Ada yang mengatakan, untuk penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak banyak dimengerti orang sebaiknya dikurangi. Memang ada benarnya, kasihan untuk pembaca yang kurang paham.**

 **Lalu, ada yang beranggapan, untuk perubahan alurnya terlalu cepat, meski kesannya tidak memaksa. Yah, siapa juga sih yang tidak kaget kalau alurnya berubah tiba-tiba. Jadi saya putuskan untuk sedikit memberikan dialog sebagai perenggang agar dapat mengurangi sedikit tabrakannya. Banyak yang mengatakan, feel pada chapter satu sudah kerasa. Saya senang sekali dengan anggapan.**

 **Ada juga yang mengatakan, intro chapter satu terlalu banyak dialognya, dan itu bisa membuat pembaca merasa malas untuk membacanya. Mungkin benar, lalu saya putuskan untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar intronya bisa dikurangi dialognya, dan lebih memperhalusnya, karena ada juga yang beranggapan itu agak kasar.**

 **Terakhir, saya mendapat pertanyaan yang membuat saya pusing. Ini novel mau dibuat Indo atau seperti novel terjemahan Indo? Saya langsung bingung. Mungkin ini novel Indo, tapi saya mengambil tema empat musim. Di Indo tidak ada empat musim. Apa mungkin ini lebih mengarah ke novel terjemahan? Dan saya langsung galau.**

 **Yah, itu saja yang ingin saya bahas. Kalau soal typo, itu mungkin bisa diatasi belakangan.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dua... belas tahun..."

Kata-kata itulah yang tertangkap oleh telinga Len. Matanya membelalak, sangat terkjut mendengarnya. Walau Tei mengatakan itu dengan nada lemah dan lirih, namun jika jarak mereka sedekat ini pasti akan terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Tei... itu menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupmu 'kan...?" Len tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dirinya sangat terkejut. Dua belas tahun? Sudah berapa lama Tei merasakan penderitaan itu?

Tei tidak menjawab, namun tetap merespon dengan anggukan kecil kepalanya yang dapat dirasakan langsung oleh dada Len.

"Maaf aku sudah bertanya yang tidak sopan..." Len pun memberanikan untuk mengusap kepala Tei dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaan sang gadis berambut salju itu.

"Tak apa, Len. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan dipikirkan lagi," Tei mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Len. Senyuman lembut yang tadinya hilang kini telah kembali ke wajah cantiknya.

Melihat senyuman Tei kembali, Len juga balas tersenyum. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, walau hanya sedikit, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat ingin untuk tetap menjaga senyuman lembut Tei agar tidak pernah hilang saat dia melihatnya. Senyuman itu begitu menenangkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau menuntunku menuju taman?" pelukan Tei di tubuh Len pun akhirnya terlepas. Kini dirinya dapat kembali berdiri setelah cukup lama bersandar pada tubuh Len. Dengan penuh percaya diri, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Len layaknya seorang tuan putri.

Len yang melihat tingkah Tei hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia meraih dan menggenggam tangan mungil nan lembut itu seraya berkata, "Baiklah tuan putri. Kita akan menuju taman sekarang," dengan suara yang dibuatnya segagah mungkin agar terdengar seperti seorang ksatria, membuat Tei tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Snow Girl in The Spring ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kini dua insan berlawanan jenis itu sedang duduk berdua di bawah teduhnya salah satu pohon Sakura yang cukup besar, yang tumbuh di taman itu. Sambil memandang guguran kelopak bunga Sakura yang sedang menari indah di udara. Ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk, menjadikan suasana di sekitar menjadi sangat tenang.

Tidak ada satupun dari kedua insan itu yang ingin angkat suara. Mereka berdua hanya terhanyut dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. Cukup lama juga mereka dalam suasana seperti itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga Sakura bersama seseorang," gumam Tei yang memecah keheningan.

Mendengar gumaman dari Tei, Len menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Tei yang masih menatap ratusan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Sejujurnya dia bingung, tidak harus merespon seperti apa.

"Kalau Len?" tanya Tei. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, mempertemukan iris Ruby indahnya dengan iris Safir milik Len untuk saling bertatapan.

"Aaa... Aku biasa melihat bunga Sakura bersama sahabatku setiap tahunnya," Len merasa sedikit gugup saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Apa itu menyenangkan?" tanya Tei. Tatapannya kini menyiratkan sebuah rasa penasaran.

"Melihat bunga Sakura kurasa cukup menyenangkan. Kau juga melihatnya 'kan? Pasti kau merasakannya?" tanya Len. Dia menggaruk pipinya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kalau melihat bunga Sakura aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya," Tei menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

"He? Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" kali ini Len bingung dengan sikap Tei. Untuk apa dia bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabnnya? Lagi pula, apa maksud dari ekspresi kesalnya itu.

"Yang aku maksud adalah bagaimana rasanya melihat bunga Sakura jika bersama sahabat!" kesal Tei setengah berteriak. Gadis itu memukul bahu Len berkali-kali, walau pukulannya sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

Len yang melihat Tei seperti itu semakin kebingungan. Tangannya mencoba menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan sang gadis agar menghentikan pukulannya.

"Tei kau ke–"

"Sudah cepat jawab saja!" Tei berteriak dengan kencang di dekat telinga Len. Membuat sang pemilik langsung menutup telinga dan kedua mata, dan juga menjauhkan kepala dari gadis itu.

"Yah, walau kau tanya seperti itu, rasanya juga sama saja untukku," jawab Len. Dia membuka mata dan telinga perlahan. Dia kembali menatap Tei yang kini sepertinya terlihat sudah tidak kesal lagi.

"Aku bertanya seperti itu karena aku belum pernah merasakannya," Tei menghela nafasnya. Ekspresi kesalnya telah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi tadi kau mengatakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat bunga Sakura bersama seseorang 'kan?" tanya Len. Dia meletakan kepalanya ke atas kepala Tei.

"Aa.. Memang benar," Tei menatap Len dengan tatapan bingung, saat Len meletakkan tangan itu di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau seperti itu, anggaplah aku sahabatmu, lalu bagaimana rasanya sekarang?" Len kini tersenyum kepada sang gadis. Dia mengusap surai salju gadis itu dengan lembut.

Yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Len sekarang ini hanyalah diam. Tei sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan telapak tangan Len yang besar itu, membiarkan Len mengusap rambutnya lebih lama.

"Mungkin rasanya... Daripada sahabat, aku lebih ingin menjadi kekasihmu," Tei mengakkan kepalanya. Tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menatap Len.

"Hoi hoi... Jangan bercanda seperti itu. Aku tidak bertanya soal itu," Mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari Tei, membuat wajah Len sedikit memuncul 'kan semburat merah muda. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu dengan berusaha tenang dan tidak gugup.

"Ahahaha... Kau terlihat sangat lucu. Apa kau ini manusia?" Tei masih tertawa kecil. Dia mencubit pipi Len dengan gemas, dan menarik-nariknya seperti mainan.

"Tentu saja aku manusia." Len hanya bisa tersenyum menahan kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan Tei. Memangnya dirinya ini adalah boneka? Apalagi, kini pipinya menjadi korban candaan Tei. Dia hanya bisa bersabar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Len. Jangan kesal seperti itu," Cubitan Tei dari pipi Len pun lepas, tawanya terhenti, digantikan dengan tatapan sedikit memelas. Dengan tatapan seperti itu, dia kembali berkata,"Lihat. Aku sudah berhenti, jadi maafkan aku, yah?" sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Len tidak kuasa lagi untuk menjadi kesal. Perasaan kesalnya langsung hilang seketika saat menatap Tei.

Ya ampun. Untuk sang pemuda berambut madu itu, gadis musim dingin di hadapannya lebih mirip seperti seorang gadis penyihir. Dapat merubah perasaannya seketika tanpa ada alasan. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Malah mungkin membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Iyah, iyah. Aku memaafkanmu," Len kembali mengusap kepala Tei dengan lembut, diselingi dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak masalah jika harus menjalani hidupnya seperti ini setiap hari.

"Ahh~ Len baik sekali," Sebuah senyuman kini kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Tei. Dia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan Len yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu, seakan mampu membayar kesendiriannya selama dua belas tahun ini.

'Andai saja aku bertemu dengannya jauh sebelum ini, kira-kira akan seperti apa jadinya hidupku yah?' batin Len berkata. Tanda dia sadari, memikirkan itu membuat tatapan dan senyumannya menjadi melembut.

Melihat tatapan dan senyuman Len seperti itu, Tei menjadi bingung. Dia mencoba untuk menatap ke dalam mata Len. Dan yang dia lihat, sepertinya Len sedang sangat senang.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Tei. Tatapannya masih terus tertuju pada Len.

"Bukan apa-apa," Len menjawab. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, seakan benar-benar tidak ada yang dipikirkannya.

Tei hanya terdiam bingung. Benarkah tidak ada apa-apa? Yah, sebaiknya dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Tatapan mereka tidak lagi bertemu. Tatapan Len mengarah ke langit, dan Tei masih tetap menatap pada Len.

"Ano... Len," panggil Tei memecah keheningan. Kali ini nada berbicaranya terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Hm?" Len hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Pandangannya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari langit.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya yah.. Ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" kepala Tei sedikit menunduk. Dia ragu untuk mengatakan seperti ini. Tentu saja, apa lagi dia baru saja bertemu Len.

"Tak apa. Katakan saja. Jika mampu, aku akan memenuhinya," Len berkata. Iris Safir nya kembali memandang pada surai salju sang gadis.

"Jika bisa, maukah kau mengenalkanku kepada sahabatmu?" walau Len sudah mengijinkannya, namun nada bicara Tei masih terdengar ragu. Mungkin lebih merasa tidak enak karena meminta sesuatu.

Len menatap Tei sejenak. Kalau yang dia lihat, di dalam matanya, sepertinya Tei benar-benar membuat permintaan itu dari dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Diapun mengatakan, "Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa?" dengan nada bingung. Mungkin dia ingin mendengar alasannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku sudah berada disini selama dua belas tahun, sejak aku berumur lima tahun?" pandangan Tei terangkat. Dia bertanya dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

Len membulatkan matanya. Sekarang dia mengerti hanya dengan melihat dari iris Ruby Tei yang terlihat sendu. Gadis itu pasti belum memiliki sahabat, untuk seumur hidupnya. Pikirnya. Namun dia tetap diam, hanya kepalanya yang menggangguk untuk merespon Tei.

"Dalam keluarga, aku hanya memiliki ayah dan ibu. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Sejak berumur lima tahun, aku sudah tinggal di dalam rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya sekolah, bahkan sahabat. Tidak ada orang luar yang mengenalku, atau aku yang mengenal orang luar. Orang luar yang kukenal hanyalah para pekerja di rumah sakit ini," senyuman lirih terbentuk oleh bibir Tei. Dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada orang lain, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Entah perasaan apa yang mendorong dari dalam hati, Len langsung memeluk Tei tanpa dia sadari. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan, setelah mendengar cerita Tei barusan.

"Aku mengerti. Dalam beberapa hari lagi, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada yang lain. Aku berjanji," tangan Len bergerak, mulai mengusap kepala Tei dengan lembut. Pelukannya pada Tei semakin mengerat. Dia mencoba untuk membuat sang gadis untuk tidak sedih.

Dalam pelukan itu, senyum Tei berubah menjadi senyuman lembut nan hangat. Dia tau bahwa dirinya egois karena meminta permintaan itu, namun dia senang ketika Len ingin memenuhi permintaan egoisnya dengan senang hati dan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari mulut Tei. Rasa terima kasih dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ucapkan dengan tulus. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya, tidak keberatan untuk terus berada dalam pelukan Len dan merasakan usapan lembut itu di kepalanya.

Len terus memperlakukan Tei seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Sampai telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang indah. Sebuah suara yang mengalunkan lagu, yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Pelukannya sedikit merenggang, kepalanya menunduk, tatapannya tertuju kepada gadis yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya, yang tengah mengalutkan sebuah lagu dengan lembut.

Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat tenang seketika, bahkan Len merasakan perasaan yang sangat tenang dalam hatinya. Bunga Sakura yang masih berguguran di udara menari-nari indah tertiup angin saat Tei mengalunkan lagunya, seakan alam di sekitar mereka bergerak dan hidup saat mendengar alunan lagu itu. Seperti sebuah mantra sihir, gadis itu dapat merubah suasana dan perasaan hanya dengan sebuah suara yang dikeluarkan dengan lembut dari mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi haripun berlalu, kini sudah saatnya bagi Len untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Sejujurnya ini terasa agak berat untuknya, karena dia harus meninggalkan seorang gadis secantik salju yang dia temui beberapa hari sebelumnya di rumah sakit ini. Hari-hari yang mereka berdua habiskan bersama sangatlah menyenangkan dan sangat berharga untuknya. Namun apa mau dikatakan lagi, kondisinya kini sudah sehat dan dokter sudah membolehkannya pulang.

Mengingat betapa menyenangkannya bersama Tei selama di rumah sakit ini, membuat Len tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar. Dia berhenti dari aktivitas mengemas barang-barangnya yang ada di ruangan yang sebelumnya menjadi tempatnya dirawat selama ini. Mengingat betapa menyenangkan melihat bunga bersama, melihat senyuman lembut sang gadis, dan juga alunan lagu yang baginya seperti sebuah mantra sihir yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Len. Kau kenapa?" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Len, membuat Len tersadar seketika dari lamunannya dan menolehkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Kaito yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar ruangan.

"Aaa...Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," dengan cepat, Len segera mengemasi semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tidak ingin membuat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah datang untuk menjemput menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Len! Cepatlah! Kita akan ke cafe setelah ini!" teriak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Gadis itu memiliki penampilan rambut hijau Tosca dan diikat dua ke samping.

"Ohh... Miku. Bersabarlah sedikit. Aku sudah selesai sekarang," Len mengangkat tasnya yang sudah selesai dikemasnya dan langsung memakai di punggungnya.

Kaito dan Miku –gadis tadi– menatap wajah Len. Len terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya kali ini. Ekspresinya seperti sedang menunjukkan kesedihan dalam hatinya, membuat mereka kebingungan. Bukankah Len sebelumnya ingin pergi secepatnya dari rumah sakit ini?

"Len ada apa de–"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang," Len langsung memotong kalimat Kaito yang belum dia dengarkan hingga selesai. Tapi dia sudah tahu bahwa Kaito pasti ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya.

Kaito dan Miku yang melihat Len hanya berjalan keluar dalam diam, dan hanya lewat tanpa menghiraukan mereka berdua semakin kebingungan. Apa Len masih sakit? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Len!" panggil seorang gadis berbeda yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Di samping gadis itu ada dua orang lagi, seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda lainnya. Gadis yang memiliki penampilan hampir seperti Len itu langsung berdiri saat melihat Len datang, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Rin.." panggil Len. Nada bicara dan pandangannya terlihat sedikit lesu. "Ayo kita pergi," lanjutnya dan langsung berjalan melewati gadis yang barusan dia panggil Rin itu. Membuat sang gadis dan kedua orang lain di sampingnya hanya bisa saling tatap dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Len... Terlihat agak aneh hari ini," ucap Miku yang datang bersama Kaito dan berkumpul dengan Rin dan yang lain. Keempat orang yang mendengar ucapan itu mengganggukkan kepala, tanda bahwa mereka sependapat.

Sepanjang perjalan, Len berjalan dalam diam, kepalanya tertunduk, pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Dia berpikir bagaimana dengan Tei nanti saat dirinya pergi nanti, mungkin akan kembali kesepian. Terlebih lagi, dia memiliki janji yang belum ditepati.

Sedangkan di depan Len, kelima orang yang sudah datang menjemputnya terlihat sedang asyik bercakap bersama, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanya di belakang mereka.

"Hei! Kita akan pergi ke cafe yang bisa 'kan?"

"Hoo! Tentu saja. Aku ingin makan es krim dengan segera. Kalau kalian?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana yah.. Mungkin aku akan memesan yang biasa saja,"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan Cheesecake,"

"Bagaimana dengan Len– Eh?"

Mereka semua menghentikan langkah kaki mereka saat melihat ke belakang. Mereka melihat Len yang sedang terdiam sambil melihat sebuah koridor yang ada di samping pemuda itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka, yaitu Kaito, berjalan menghampiri Len. Dengan diikuti empat orang lainnya.

"Len? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. Namun tidak ada jawaban sepatah katapun dari Len. Kaito dan yang lainnya ikut menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Len, ke arah koridor itu.

Namun, sejauh mata memandang, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun di koridor itu, kecuali bunga-bunga dan beberapa jenis tanaman obat yang tumbuh di samping kanan dan kiri koridor itu. Mereka semakin bingung saja dengan tingkah Len.

"Len. Ayo cep–"

"Kalian, ikutlah dengan denganku," perintah Len dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju koridor itu.

"Eh? Kau serius Len?" tanya Rin. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Len katakan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" Len berhenti. Menatap ke arah lima orang sahabatnya itu.

"Yah.. Kau tau 'kan... Itu... Ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa di sekitar koridor ini ada hantunya," Miku terdengar berbicara dengan takut-takut.

"Hantu?" Len bingung dengan ucapan Miku barusan.

"Itu benar. Kata orang-orang, hantu itu berwujud seorang gadis yang sangat cantik yang telah lama tinggal di rumah sakit," Kaito mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspresi horror, agar suasana sekitar semakin mencekam.

"Apa lagi, hantu itu menggunakan kecantikannya untuk menangkap orang-orang yang datang. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dapat membius orang, lalu mengambil jiwanya untuk dimakan," ucap pemuda lainnya yang bersama mereka. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah menakutkan dengan Kaito.

Len hanya mampu diam mendengar semua pernyataan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Hantu seorang gadis cantik? Alunan lagu yang mampu membius orang? Kalau dia pikir-pikir, bukankah itu Tei? Entah apa yang terjadi, muncul sebuah ide aneh di kepalanya. Senyuman licik terpampang sedikit di wajahnya.

"Benar. Itu benar sekali. Aku pernah bertemu dengan hantu itu," Len menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat menakutkan, apa lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

Lima orang di hadapan Len itu menjadi semakin takut saat melihat wajah Len. Salah seorang gadis di antara mereka yang memiliki surai merah muda bak bunga Sakura itu angkat suara,"Le-Len, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanyanya sedikit takut.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini sungguhan. Dan sebenarnya..." Len menggantungkan kalimatnya, kepalanya tertunduk tiba-tiba, membuat mereka yang melihatnya semakin takut dan menegukkan lehernya. "Aku sudah ditangkap oleh gadis itu. Jiwaku ditawan olehnya, dengan sebuah jaminan. Dia memerintahkanku untuk membawa jiwa lima orang remaja lain kepadanya. Yah, aku diperintahkan untuk membawa jiwa kalian," lanjutnya.

"Kau ingin menjadikan kami tumbal?! Tidak!" Rin terlihat begitu panik. Dia hendak lari dari sana, namun tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Len. Membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Sudah ayo cepat. Kalian jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak suka menunggu. Jika dia marah, akan menjadi lebih buruk. Dia akan menghantui kalian selamanya," Len langsung menarik Rin untuk mengikutinya. Dia bergegas berjalan mengikuti koridor itu, untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya harinya menyenangkan.

Dan sisanya, keempat orang yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti Len dengan pasrah dan sedikit rasa takut yang hinggap di hati mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalan koridor itu, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Suasana menjadi begitu hening dan senyap. Hanya ada suara-suara angin musim semi yang bertiup kesana-kemari, menerbang setiap helai surai keenam sahabat itu.

Dalam hati mereka –terkecuali Len–, tempat ini adalah tempat yang cukup indah dan dapat menenangkan hati. Tentu saja, juga mampu menghilangkan ketakutan di hati mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Kalian masih takut?" tanya Len. Dia berjalan memimpin yang lain di depan. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat sejenak keadaan mereka berlima yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Se-sedikit," Miku tersenyum aneh, terlihat seperti sedang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Entah apa alasannya, dia juga tidak mengerti.

Len tersenyum tipis, pandangannya kembali ke arah depan. Telinganya kini menangkap sebuah suara lembut, yang sedang mengalunkan lagu yang sering di dengarnya. Pengelihatannya kini juga tertuju pada seorang gadis, yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dan yang lain. Gadis yang sangat ingin ditemuinnya saat ini.

Sama seperti Len, lima orang yang lain juga dapat mendengar suara itu. Mata mereka juga dapat melihat gadis yang sama di ujung koridor itu. Namun berbeda dengan Len yang terus berjalan, mereka langsung berhenti melangkah, terdiam mendengar alunan lagu yang lembut itu. Perasaan mereka menjadi tenang seketika, seperti sedang terkena sihir yang kuat.

Len mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Perasaannya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemui sang gadis di ujung koridor itu.

"Tei," panggil Len. Dia langsung memposisikkan dirinya berlutut di samping gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu menghentikan alunan lagu dari bibirnya saat namanya dipanggil, dan langsung memutar kursi roda miliknya untuk dapat menghadap kepada sang pemuda berambut madu yang tengah berlutut di sampingnya.

Di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari, mereka yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya menatap. Len telihat sedang berbicara dengan akrabnya kepada seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut bagaikan salju, tengah duduk di kursi roda itu. Dalam pikiran mereka, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hantu. Gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Apa lagi mereka dapat melihat gadis itu dapat ekspresi manusia biasa. Bahkan kini, terlihat di mata mereka gadis itu menyiratkan sebuah ekspresi sedih.

Saat sang gadis tengah membuat ekpresi sedih tersebut, mereka melihat sebuah pemandangan langka. Len yang tengah menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat, untuk membuat gadis itu tidak merasa sedih. Mereka berdua begitu akrab, bahkan mungkin seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi kau akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Tei. Iris Ruby nya yang menyiratkan kesedihan itu menatap dalam kepada iris Safir milik Len.

"Tenang aja. Aku akan berjanji, untuk menemuimu setiap hari," Len terus menggenggam telapak tangan Tei. Dia mencoba meyakinkan Tei bahwa mereka dapat bertemu terus, setiap hari, mulai dari sekarang.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Tei. Tangannya balas menggenggam telapak tangan Len yang besar.

"Aku berjanji," kepala Len mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Ekpresi sedih di wajah Tei kini tergantikan dengan senyuman bahagia, menatap Len dengan tatapan yang seolah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih', dan menggenggam tangan Len lebih erat, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pergi.

"Tei. Aku ingin menepati janjiku yang sebelumnya. Tentang mengenalkanmu kepada sahabatku," Genggaman tangan Len pun terlepas, dia memposisikan dirinya bangkit dan berdiri.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tei terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Sungguh sulit untuk mempercayainya, dia akan memiliki banyak sahabat? Sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Benar. Mereka sudah menunggu sekarang. Aku akan membawamu kepada mereka," Len langsung berjalan ke belakang kursi roda milik Tei, dan mulai mendorongnya perlahan ke arah dimana sahabatnya sedang berdiri.

Tei melihat ada lima orang lainnya saat Len mendorong kursi rodanya. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang itu sangat terkejut melihat dirinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa padanya.

Dan benar saja, mereka berlima sangat terkejut melihat Tei, bahkan hingga menimbulkan semburat merah muda. Wajah sang gadis yang terlihat begitu cantik, iris merahnya yang mempesona bagaikan sebuah batu Ruby, dan surainya yang terurai begitu indah seperti salju. Bagaikan seorang putri yang menguasai musim dingin.

"Nah. Tei, perkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka," kursi roda yang sedang didorong Len pun terhenti, bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang juga ikut berhenti.

Tei diam sejenak, menatap para sahabat Len yang ada dihadapannya, sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Sukone Tei," tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, agar perkenalannya menjadi lebih sopan.

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar, Tei mengangkat pandangannya, dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Tatapannya kembali tertuju kepada orang lima di hadapannya yang masih diam melihatnya, membuat dirinya menjadi sangat bingung.

"Mereka itu agak aneh," Len hanya bisa tertawa tidak jelas karena sahabatnya itu. "Biar aku yang perkenalkan saja. Yang berambut biru itu adalah Shion Kaito," Dia menunjuk kepada Kaito. "Yang satu itu adalah Hatsune Miku," lalu tangannya berpindah menunjuk kepada Miku. "Yang mirip sepertiku itu adalah Kagamine Rin, adik kembarku," kemudian yang dia tunjuk selanjutnya adalah Rin. "Gadis merah muda yang tinggi itu adalah Megurine Luka, dan yang terakhir bernama Kamui Gakupo, pemuda yang rambutnya diikat itu," dan dia menunjuk kepada dua orang terakhir, seorang gadis Megurine Luka dan seorang pemuda lagi bernama Kamui Gakupo.

Tei hanya menggangguk kecil, tanda bahwa dia mengerti. Namun sejujurnya, masih ada hal yang membuatnya bingung. Kenapa mereka semua hanya diam sedari tadi? Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya? Apa mungkin dia belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik? Kembali sebuah pemikiran kecil melintas di otaknya.

"Hei..." Miku mulai bergerak mendekati Tei. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan Tei, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tatapannya menjadi sangat berbinar, saat dia melihat wajah cantik Tei secara langsung dari dekat. "Maukah kau menjadi sahabatku? Kau boleh memanggilku Miku. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Tei?" ungkapnya dengan girang.

"A–aaa... Boleh saja," Tei menjadi gugup saat tangannya digenggam seperti itu. Namun pikirannya masih saja tetap bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku juga! Panggil saja aku Rin!" ucap Rin yang tidak kalah girangnya dengan Miku.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Luka," Luka mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tei sambil tersenyum manis.

"Len?! Darimana kau mendapat gadis ini?!" teriak Kaito kepada Len.

"Benar! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?!" Gakupo juga berteriak kepada Len, tidak kalah dari teriakan Kaito sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Kaito? Apa mereka berdua sedang marah?

Len dan Tei kini saling mempertemukan tatapan mereka, tertawa kecil bersamaan saat mendapat perlakuan yang tidak biasa seperti itu dari lima orang yang bertingkah aneh itu.

"Aku sudah menepati janji pertamaku,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Len,"

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Chapter dua, selesai.**

 **Bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya?**

 **Jika ada yang ganjil, atau mungkin kelamaan, mungkin nanti bisa saya edit lagi. Tapi untuk versi novelnya.**

 **Lalu, etto, mungkin ini cuma perasaan saya saja, tapi saya merasa ada sesuatu yang agak kurang dari chapter ini, saya sudah mngeceknya berkali-kali, namun tidak ketemu. Jika nanti para pembaca menemukan kekurangan yang terasa aneh itu, tolong bantuannya.**

 **Dan lagi, saya ingin saran untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sebenarnya saya bingung untuk perkembangan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya saya kepikiran untuk skip time sejauh satu bulan atau lebih sedikit, tapi saya takut kesannya menjadi terburu-buru. Lalu saya kepikiran untuk melanjutkan mulai dari keadaan yang sama seperti di atas, tapi saya merasa itu malah menghabiskan waktu. Saya mempunyai target, untuk menceritakan waktu tiga tahun dalam sesingkatnya sepuluh chapter, atau lebih. Jadi saya mohon beberapa sarannya dari para pembaca.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan kali ini, saya akhiri dengan ucapan terima kasih atas perhatiany para pembaca sekalian, saya mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan atau mungkin kurang puas dengan chapter ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa.**


	3. Love?

**Assalammu'alaikum.**

 **Saya kembali lagi.**

 **Etto, pertama-tama, saya ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena agak telat. Mah, sejujurnya ide saya agak mempet untuk chapter 3 ini. Belum lagi saya mendapat masalah, saya sadar bahwa tulisan saya sebelumnya lumayan kaku, jadi saya putuskan untuk menulis lebih santai pada chapter 3 ini.**

 **Kemudian, saya ingin berterima kasih juga kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau dengan senang hati membaca chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Lalu... Saya juga merasa sangat senang dengan respon positif yang saya dapat, walau sejujurnya tidak banyak yang membaca fanfic ini. Tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk kepada para pembaca yang sudah mau mengahabiskan sedikit waktunya membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat menghargai dan setidaknya saya masih punya tujuan untuk terus melanjutkannya.**

 **Untuk sekarang itu saja dulu. Untuk lebih lanjut silahkan baca saja terlebih dahulu. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di akhir cerita.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Haa..." Len mengehela nafasnya, menatap keluar jendela dari tempat dia duduk sekarang. Telapak tangannya menopang dagu dan sikunya bersandar pada meja di depannya, sambil menunggu lonceng berbunyi.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tei di rumah sakit, dan kini semester baru di sekolahnya telah dimulai. Dia kini telah menginjak kelas dua belas, atau bisa dibilang ini adalah tahun terakhirnya menginjak bangku sekolah selama dua belas tahun lamanya.

Meski dengan kesibukannya di sekolah, namun Len tetap menepati janjinya kepada Tei, janji untuk tetap menemui Tei setiap hari, selama tidak ada hambatan. Dan kini, dia sedang menunggu lonceng yang menandakan sekolah usai berbunyi.

"Baiklah. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang," ucap seorang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas itu ketika lonceng berbunyi. Guru yang sebelumnya tengah mengajar itu segera berjalan membawa tasnya keluar ruangan.

Mendengar lonceng usai sekolah berbunyi, Len segera mengambil tasnya, dan mulai mengemas semua perlengkapan dan alat tulisnya di meja.

"Len!" panggil Miku. Dia membalikkan badannya menghadap kebelakang, karena posisi duduknya tepat berada di depan Len.

"Ada apa?" sahut Len yang masih mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau ingin menemui Tei hari ini?" tanya Miku.

"Iya. Kau tidak ikut hari ini?" tanya Len. Dia sudah selesai mengemas semuanya dan langsung memakai tasnya.

"Maaf, Len. Hari ini aku tidak ikut," Miku membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada Len. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah dan tidak enak kepada Len.

"Eh? Itu tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Len bingung sambil menatap Miku.

"Ahh... Kalau itu... Ahahahaha.." Miku langsung menatap Len dengan tertawa tidak jelas. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Miku mempunyai nilai yang tidak cukup baik? Makanya aku dan yang lain sepakat untuk belajar bersama sekaligus mengajari Miku," terdengar suara Kaito yang duduk di belakang Len. Dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Len yang sebelumnya ditanyakan kepada Miku.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku akan pergi sekarang," Len segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kelas itu.

"Len! Sampaikan maafku kepada Tei!" teriak Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah!" balas Len yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun keluar dari ruang kelas dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar sekolah itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Snow Girl in The Spring ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Len," panggil Tei kepada Len yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Len. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Tei.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dimana tempat Tei dirawat selama ini. Dengan Tei sedang duduk di atas ranjang, dan Len yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Tei.

Len sekarang sedang memegang sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah pena di tangannya. Tampak dirinya seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di buku tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Tei. Dia bingung saat melihat wajah Len yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan.

"Ah.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mengerjakan soal. Pekerjaan rumah biasa," Len menjawab sambil menunjukkan buku di tangannya kepada Tei.

Tei menatap tulisan yang ada di buku yang ditunjukan oleh Len dengan seksama. Dia lalu mengambil buku itu, dan senyuman kecil terhias di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Tei?" tanya Len bingung saat bukunya diambil.

"Boleh aku pinjam penamu?" Tei menatap Len dengan senyuman di wajahnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi untuk apa?" Len semakin bingung. Dia pun memberikan penanya kepada Tei. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Sudah diam dan tungguh saja," jawab Tei singkat. Dia langsung mengambil pena yang diberikan Len dan langsung menulis sesuatu pada buku itu.

Len hanya menatap dalam diam. Menunggu apa yang sedang dikerjakan Tei hingga selesai. Sejenak dia berpikir, bukankah Tei belum pernah sekolah sebelumnya? Lalu apa yang dia tulis?

Belum lagi, senyuman di wajah Tei semakin membuat Len kebingungan. Senyuman terlihat begitu ceria, dan tampak seperti sedikit meremehkan dirinya.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Mereka berdua masih diam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya yang terdengar adalah suara gesekan mata pena dengan permukaan kertas.

"Selesai!" ucap Tei dengan senang memecah keheningan. Dia langsung mengembalikan pena dan buku yang dia ambil dari Len tadi.

Len kembali mengambil pena dan bukunya. Dia melihat tulisan yang ada di buku. Ada dua tulisan tangan yang berbeda di sana, namun matanya tertuju pada tulisan yang baru saja ditulis. Melihat apa yang tadi dikerjakan oleh gadis bersurai salju itu.

Dan mata Len seketika membelalak, alangkah terkejutnya dirinya dengan apa yang ditulis oleh Tei barusan. Tulisan gadis itu memenuhi jawaban dari soal tersebut. Dan lagi, jawaban itu benar.

"Hoi hoi... Tei.. Kau menjawab ini dengan begitu mudah?" tanya Len. Dia menatap Tei dengan tatapan tidak percaya di iris Safirnya.

"Itu adalah soal yang mudah," jawab Tei. Senyuman kemenangan terhias cukup lebar di wajahnya.

Tatapan Len kembali tertuju pada buku tulisnya, mencoba kembali melihat tulisan tangan Tei sekali lagi. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Dan setelah puas melihat tulisan yang benar-benar nyata itu, pandangannya kembali kepada Tei.

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah ke sekolah 'kan?" Len menatap jauh ke dalam mata gadis itu. Mencari tahu apakah gadis itu berbohong padanya.

"Memang belum. Bahkan tidak pernah," jawab Tei. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali terpancar dari iris Ruby itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjawab semua ini dengan mudah?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk bukunya dengan pena yang dia pegang.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang jika aku tidak pernah belajar?" Tei balik bertanya kepada Len.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Len bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan sang gadis kepadanya.

"Ayolah, Len. Meskipun aku hanya berdiam di rumah sakit, aku ini tidaklah bodoh. Aku meminta kepada ayahku untuk membayar seorang pengajar dan aku mengikuti kelas pribadi," jelas Tei meyakinkan.

"Kau ini cukup pintar juga," puji Len. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dia bangkit dan berdiri, tangannya juga bergerak dan perlahan-lahan mengusap kepala Tei dengan lembut.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Tei hanya bisa diam sambil merasakan sentuhan lembut Len di kepalanya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, dan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda tipis yang muncul di wajahnya.

Len kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tei, dan kembali ke posisi duduknya seperti sebelumnya.

"Yah tetapi.. Tei.. Sampai sekarang aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tuamu," ucap Len sambil menatap Tei.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Tei langsung kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Len, dan memandang Len dengan bingung.

"Ahh... Maksudku, aku ingin tahu seperti apa sosok orang tuamu. Aku selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari, tapi aku merasa sedikit aneh jika tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka," Len menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ohh... Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu," ucap Tei sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Anak gadis satu-satunya selalu didatangi oleh pemuda asing, pasti mereka akan sangat marah," Len menghela nafasnya sedikit. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya. Meski sudah dua bulan berlalu, namun Len sama sekali belum pernah melihat kedua orang tua Tei datang berkunjung.

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak perlu khawatir," Tei mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada pria berambut madu itu.

"Etto... Apa orang tuamu sesibuk itu hingga tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungimu?" tanya Len dengan lembut dan sedikit. Takut menyakiti perasaan sang gadis jika dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana yah.." Tei menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu.

Mendapat jawaban yang hanya setengah-setengah seperti itu, malah membuat Len semakin penasaran. Dia mencoba diam dan menunggu sambil mendengarkan lanjutannya.

Tei menunjuk dagunya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang hendak dia berikan kepada Len. "Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan mereka memang sibuk... Tapi aku juga tidak berkata bahwa mereka tidak memiliki waktu untukku. Yah intinya seperti itulah," lanjutnya dengan tidak jelas. Hal yang kemudian dia lakukan untuk melengkapi jawabannya adalah melontarkan senyum manisnya kembali kepada Len.

"Hai? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," Ekspresi di wajah kini Len kini terlihat aneh. Kepalanya mencoba mencerna kata-kata Tei, namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa dia mengerti.

"Sudah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula aku yakin kau sudah mengenal mereka," ucap Tei. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Len pelan, berharap Len bisa segera mengerti.

"Mengenal mereka? Bahkan ak–"

"Untuk hari ini. Tolong aku lagi. Temani aku di taman, yah?" Tei langsung memotong perkataan Len yang belum sempat terselesaikan. Dia langsung meraih kedua telapak Len dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menatap Len dengan tatapan memohon.

Len yang melihat Tei seperti itu tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Tidak kuasa hatinya untuk menolak permintaan sang gadis musim dingin itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolak lagi," Len tersenyum kepada Tei, dan tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Tei.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tei, sambil membalas senyuman Len. Dia segera turun dari ranjang, dan dengan dituntun oleh Len, kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju kursi rodanya dan duduk disana.

Len mendorong kursi roda Tei perlahan, berjalan ke pintu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menuju taman tempat biasa mereka mengahabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalan mereka di koridor menuju taman, Len dan Tei tampak berbincang dengan santai. Membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyenangkan. Terlihat dari ekspresi Tei yang senang dan tertawa kecil dan Len yang tersenyum tipis di belakang.

"Hee...Benarkah Miku dan Rin seperti itu di sekolah?" tanya Tei. Sebelumnya dia sudah mendengar cerita kedua gadis yang dia tanya dari Len sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hm. Mereka itu sungguh merepotkan. Bahkan nilai mereka juga tidak cukup baik. Tapi mereka bisa sesantai itu. Gadis yang aneh bukan?" Len bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Mereka berdua juga masih remaja. Dan jika kau mau, aku bisa menolong mereka belajar," Tei menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Len. Dia melihat pemuda itu dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanya Len. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran dari Tei.

"Untukku sih itu tidak masalah. Aku punya banyak waktu. Itu tergantung dari mereka saja. Lagipula, ini mungkin bisa jadi waktu yang menyenangkan untukku," jelas Tei. Dia meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya, menutupi tawa kecilnya dibalik sana.

"Kupikir itu ide bagus. Apa lagi setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi," ucap Len. Dia berpikir bahwa ada baiknya juga jika sahabat baiknya dan adik kembarnya itu belajar dengan Tei.

"Selamat siang Len, Tei," panggil sebuah suara baritone seorang pria yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah depan Len dan Tei.

Karena merasa nama Len dan Tei dipanggil, mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Melihat ke arah sumber suara berasal.

"Dokter Dell? Dan... Kepala perawat?" Len melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata ada dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depan dia dan Tei.

Len dan Tei melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih seorang dokter. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam seorang perawat.

"Sedang berjalan-jalan?" tanya sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Dell itu. Dia dan wanita di sebelahnya itu berjalan mendekati Len dan Tei.

"Aahh... Begitulah," Len menjawab dengan nada sopan. Apalagi, bertemu dengan seorang kepala dokter pemilik rumah sakit di tempat itu, membuatnya menjadi sedikit gugup."Etto... Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dokter?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada hal penting. Hanya ingin melihat pasienku," Dokter Dell pun membalas pertanyaan Len sambil memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Ayah. Ibu. Terima kasih sudah mau melihatku,"Tei sedikit membungkukkan badannya, melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di sana, dia harus bersikap sopan.

"Eh? Ayah? Ibu?" Len terkejut dengan panggilan Tei untuk dua orang tadi. Maksudnya mereka adalah orang tua Tei?

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Tei. Dia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Len.

"Tei, mereka adalah orang tuamu?" Len menatap Tei dengan tatap tidak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau sudah mengenal orang tuaku dengan baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka," jelas Tei kepada Len diselingi dengan senyum manis.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika orang tuamu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini?" tanya Len sekali dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Harusnya kau sudah tau hanya dari nama keluargaku 'kan? Aku yakin sudah memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar saat kita bertemu. Kurasa kau yang sedikit bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya,"jawab Tei dengan jelas. Dan jawabannya itu berhasil membuat Len sedikit merasa kesal.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, dirinya sudah merasa kalah dengan gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum manis itu. Mungkin juga memang salahnya karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal dia bertemu dengan Tei.

"Len," panggil wanita yang berprofesi sebagai Kepala Perawat yang sedang berdiri di samping Dokter Dell.

Merasa dipanggil, Len menatap ke arah wanita itu dan menyahut panggilan itu. "Ada apa Kepala Perawat?" sahutnya.

"Panggil saja aku Haku seperti biasa," jawab Kepala Perawat bernama Haku itu sambil tersenyum. "Kami ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menjaga anak perempuan kami dengan baik," lanjutnya berterima kasih.

"Eh? Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Tidak masalah untukku. Aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati," ucap Len sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jika pria yang menjaga Tei bukanlah Len, kami akan merasa cemas setiap harinya. Tapi untunglah itu dirimu. Kami tidak perlu takut, karena kami sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Dan kau memang anak yang baik," Dokter Dell berjalan mendekati Len. Menepuk kedua bahu Len dengan sedikit keras. "Angkat tubuhmu. Kami percaya padamu, Len," lanjutnya memerintah.

Diperintah seperti itu, Len langsung menegakkan kembali posisi tubuhnya. Melihat kepada ke dua orang tua Tei yang kini tersenyum hangat untuk dirinya.

Mendapat kepercayaan dan senyuman itu membuat Len merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkannya dari Dokter Dell dan Haku untuk menjaga putri tunggal mereka.

"Bisakah kami percayakan penjagaan Tei kepadamu Len?" tanya Haku yang masih tersenyum. Tetapi nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"A-aku akan berusaha," Ditanyai seperti itu, membuat Len menjadi gugup. Namun dia tetap menjawab dengan yakin.

"Baguslah. Terima kasih," ucap Dell dengan senang. Dia langsung memeluk Len dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu.

Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dirinya terus diam sambil diperlakukan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Dell melepaskan pelukanya dan berjalan kembali mengambil posisi di samping istrinya.

"Nah Len. Ajaklah Tei jalan-jalan. Maaf kami sudah mengganggu," ucap Haku. Kini senyuman hangat di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh arti.

"Ibu. Jangan berkata seperti itu," Tei menatap tajam ke arah ibunya. Sedangkan ibunya hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kami akan kembali bekerja sekarang. Kami pergi dulu," Dell pun segera berlalu pergi bersama dengan Haku yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Meninggalkan Len dan Tei di koridor itu.

Len mulai kembali berjalan mendorong kursi roda Tei. Namun saat hendak ingin berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Len!"

Len langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namanya barusan. Ternyata itu Haku yang masih ada di sana.

"Maaf aku bertanya seperti ini. Tetapi aku penasaran denganmu," ucap Haku dari kejauhan.

"Ah, tanyakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya," balas Len setengah berteriak.

"Kira-kira, apa yang membuatmu ingin menjaga Tei?" tanya Haku. Tatapannya kini menatap lurus seakan menembus iris Safir milik Len itu.

Len yang ditatap dan ditanyai seperti itu sedikit tersentak, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Haku katakan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hati dan pikirannya juga bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Lain kali saja jika kita bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa," Haku membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan segara mengangkatnya lagi hingga tegak. Kemudian langsung berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Len kembali menghadap kepada Tei, dan mulai mendorong kursi roda itu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, beberapa helai rambut kini menutupi wajahnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Len,"

Bingung. Itulah yang Len rasakan. Dirinya benar-benar bingung hanya karena satu pertanyaan dari Haku. Pertanyaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Len?"

Kata-kata Haku tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa dirinya melakukan ini? Apa alasannya untuk menjaga seorang gadis yang bahkan baru ditemuinya dua bulan lalu?

"Len!"

Len benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya. Apa ada maksud khusus dibalik pertanyaan Haku itu? Kenapa Haku harus menanyakan itu? Memikirkan itu semua membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

"Oii! Len!"

Len tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian menatap ke arah Tei yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan daritadi?" tanya Tei kesal.

"Ahh... Maafkan aku," Len menjawab dengan perasaan bersalah. "Ayo kita lanjutkan," lanjutnya sambil hendak mendorong kembali kursi roda Tei.

"Kita sudah sampai," Tei menunjukkan ke arah depannya. Kini mereka sudah berada di ujung koridor itu yang terhubung ke taman bunga.

"Sejak kapan?!" tanya Len terkejut. Dia tidak sadar kini taman bunga itu sudah ada di hadapan dirinya. Tapi sejak kapan dia dan Tei sampai kesana?

Tei menghela nafas panjang. Dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Len. Dari sorot mata Len menggambarkan bahwa Len sedang kebingungan dan tidak dapat tenang.

"Apa yang mengganggu dirimu Len?" tanya Tei. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Len.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Len sambil melambaikan-lambaikan telapak tangan di depannya.

"Apa pertanyaan ibu tadi mengganggumu?"salah satu tangan Tei bergerak dan mulai menyentuh pipi Len. Tatapannya menjadi semakin dalam.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya sedikit," Len menjawab sambil menghelakan nafasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya nanti," Tei tersenyum lembut kepada Len. Berharap senyumannya dapat sedikit menenangkan Len.

Mendengar kata-kata dari Tei, membuat Len kembali tersadar sepenuhnya. Belum lagi senyuman lembut gadis musim dingin itu dapat sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau benar," Len pun membalas senyuman Tei dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Sekarang gendong aku menuju taman! Bayaran karena aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu!" ucap Tei dengan semangat. Dia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya depan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak mungkin menolak," Len segera mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan Tei. Tangannya diposisikan di belakang punggungnya, untuk dapat menahan beban tubuh Tei.

Tei segera bangun dari kursi rodanya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Len, meletakkan tubuhnya di punggung pemuda itu, dan memeluk sang pemuda dengan erat.

Merasa sudah dalam posisi yang benar, Len langsung menahan tubuh Tei dengan tangannya. Berdiri secara perlahan-perlahan agar gadis yang berada di punggungnya tidak jatuh.

"Nee.. Len. Kau ingin aku membantumu mencari jawabannya?" tanya Tei. Dia menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu Len.

"Maksudmu?" Len kembali bertanya. Dia mulai berjalan perlahan menggendong gadis itu menuju taman.

"Misalnya saja..." Tei menggantungkan kalimatnya, memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya dalam gendongan Tei. "...Bagaimana jika karena cinta?" lanjutnya.

Apa yang baru saja Tei katakan langsung membuat Len menghentikan langkah kakinya. Cinta? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Cinta yah..." gumam Len dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda. Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya," Tei mengatakan itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini. Berhentilah menjahiliku," Len tersenyum tipis sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku. Kau itu sangat lucu Len," Tei menekan-nekan pipi Len dengan jari telunjuknya dengan gemas. Kemudian di kembali menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Len dan memejamkan matanya. "Tapi bagaimana jika itu memang benar? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjutnya. Dia berbisik dengan lembut di telinga Len. Dan pelukannya menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Len kembali terdiam dengan bisikin Tei barusan. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tei. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kepalanya kembali tertunduk, dan terukir sebuah senyum hangat di wajah Len, sambil menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kurasa aku akan merasa beruntung..."

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, selesai.**

 **Bagaimana rasanya?**

 **Mungkin agak aneh yah, tapi saya merasa gaya tulisan ini cocok untuk saya. Saya merasa tidak ada yang mengganjal lagi seperti di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Dan juga, sama seperti sebelumnya. Saya ingin tahu kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian. Mungkin chapter ini sedikit membosankan begitu yah, tapi semoga aja membuat penasaran agar tetap ada alasan untuk lanjut membaca.**

 **Untuk typo, maafkan saya sebelumnya. Kacamata saya masih hilang dan belum membeli yang baru. Mata saya kurang baik untuk melihat tulisan di layar monitor. Jadi jika ada typo yang mengganggu, tolong laporkan di kotak review agar saya bisa edit dengan segera.**

 **Satu hal lagi, saya sejujurnya ingin bertanya seperti ini kepada para pembaca. Jika boleh, saya ingin tahu, adakah ada hal yang menjadi ketertarikan khusus untuk para pembaca membaca fanfic yang satu ini. Pertanyaan ini diluar daripada koreksi, kritik, atau saran. Jadi jawaban ini adalah pendapat pribadi dari para pembaca. Seperti fanfic ini tidak terlalu buruk, atau mungkin memang cukup menarik, atau apa sajalah yang menjadi ketertarikan. Saya ingin tahu apakah fanfic ini bagus atau tidak.**

 **Itu saja untuk pertemuan kali ini, chapter 4 akan dilanjut secepatnya.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan,terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan mohon maaf sebesarnya jika ada kesalahan dari saya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	4. Friendship

**Assalammu'alaikum.**

 **Yosh! Saya kembali lagi dengan semangat.**

 **Etto. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya terlebih dahulu kepada pembaca setia yang sudah membaca fanfic saya dengan senang hati. Saya akan terus melanjutkan fanfic ini selama ada pembaca yang berminat walau hanya seorang. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan chapter 4 ini.**

 **Lalu, untuk responnya positifnya di chapter lalu, saya merasa sangat senang karena ada ketertarikan sendiri dalam fanfic ini. Saya merasa senang dan semakin bersemangat.**

 **Selanjutnya, saya ingin menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dari dua orang berbeda. Kalau tidak salah salah satunya bertanya soal kata sifat apakah ditulis dengan huruf kapital, dan yang satu lagi soal warna apakah ditulis dengan huruf kapital. Tapi kedua pertanyaan itu mengarah kepada Ruby.**

 **Oke saya jawab. Kata sifat dan warna tidaklah ditulis dengan huruf kapital, karena itu hanyalah kata yang sangat umum. Lalu ada apa dengan Ruby? Pada dasarnya, Ruby itu bukanlah warna atau sifat. Ruby adalah sebuah nama yang mengacu bebatuan berharga atau berlian. Ruby itu bukanlah hal yang umum untuk orang-orang, karena Ruby sendiri itu adalah nama yang dikhususkan untuk satu benda, jadi ditulis dengan huruf kapital. Termasuklah itu juga Safir dan lain-lainnya.**

 **Lalu bagaimana dengan sifat dan warna? Itu hanyalah kata yang umum ditemukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Kecuali jika sifat dan nama itu mengacu kepada satu keistimewaan yang mana hanya terdapat pada hal itu saja sama halnya seperti Ruby. Sebagai contoh saya tuliskan masing-masing satu. Untuk sifat, saya ambil yang umum saja yaitu sakit, dan untuk warna saya ambil biru. Lalu apa istimewanya? Ini cuma hal yang umum.**

 **Jadi pada intinya, hal yang dituliskan dengan huruf kapital adalah bukan kata-kata yang umum dijumpai dalam kehidupan sehari baik itu benda, sifat, warna, dan lain-lain. Ditambah, apalagi kata tersebut mengacu kepada sebuah nama yang memang khusus untuk satu hal saja, maka wajib dituliskan dengan kapital. Memangnya berapa kali dalam seminggu kalian dengar kata "Ruby" atau nama-nama batu berlian dalam seminggu.**

 **Contoh lainnya yang menggunakan kapital adalah Aquamarine. Apa itu? Itu adalah nama warna. Lalu muncul dalam kepala kalian sebuah pertanyaan, katanya warna tidak ditulis dengan huruf kapital? Dan akhirnya bingung sendiri. Aquamarine memang nama warna, tapi warna yang dinamai dengan Aquamarine adalah warna yang sangat-sangat khusus. Ini adalah nama yang diberikan untuk warna itu, dan warna ini termasuk ke dalam warna biru. Benar. Nama ini adalah nama untuk warna biru laut.**

 **Ntuh 'kan? Saya menggunakan banyak kata-kata "Biru" hanya untuk menjelaskan satu warna Aquamarine. Tapi kalian tidak akan menemukan kata "Aquamarine" saat saya menjelaskan warna "Biru".**

 **Lagian, warna itu bukannya termasuk ke dalam kata sifat? Saya sudah menjelaskan keduanya secara bersamaan berarti.**

 **Ya sudah. Karena saya juga sudah ndak sempat jelasinnya lagi. Sudah kepanjangan ini Author Note nya. Kalo masih kurang jelas, bisa tolong tanyakan langsung kepada saya di PM saja.**

 **Langsung saja saya ucapkan selamat membaca.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari pun telah berganti. Len kini tengah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit bersama dengan Tei dan kedua orang tua Tei. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu saat ini.

"Kau yakin soal ini Dokter?" tanya Len kepada Dell dengan tatapan sedikit ragu.

"Jika untuk satu hari ini aku bisa izinkan Tei pergi keluar. Apa lagi dia bersamu, jadi aku yakin. Lagipula, aku memang sudah menunggu seseorang untuk menemani putriku keluar. Dia selalu berada di rumah sakit selama hidupnya," jelas Dell seraya tersenyum hangat.

Len menggaruk pipinya, dia berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Dell. Hari ini, Dell memberikan izin kepada Tei untuk pergi keluar bersama dengan dirinya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk memberikan suasana baru kepada Tei yang selama ini hanya diam di dalam rumah sakit. Dia berpikir mungkin ada baiknya membawa Tei melihat dunia luar, tapi dia tetap saja meyakinkan Dell berkali-kali agar tidak menyesal nantinya. Tapi ini juga bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjaga Tei dengan baik.

"Len, kami berharap banyak padamu. Jadi bisakah kau menemani Tei pergi?" Haku memohon kepada Len agar mau menerima tawaran dari mereka dan mengajak Tei berkeliling.

Len menatap Haku yang sedang memohon kepadanya. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak ingin untuk menolak permintaan kedua orang yang sudah banyak membantu dia dan keluarganya selama ini. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia menerima tawaran itu saja.

"Ayolah Len. Aku yakin kita akan bersenang-senang bersama. Aku juga ingin pergi ke tempat biasanya kau dan yang lain menghabiskan waktu bersama," Tei menatap kepada Len dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Jarinya bergerak perlahan sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Len dengan pelan.

Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak, Len pun akhirnya menyerah. Apalagi saat melihat senyuman lembut sang gadis yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan menemaninya. Lagi pula aku memang sudah berencana untuk membawanya keluar suatu saat nanti, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini," ucap Len sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga putriku. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku secepatnya," Dell pun akhirnya merasa lega karena Len mau menerima permintaannya. Dia meletakan tangannya ke bahu Len dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya," ucap Len sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Menandakan bahwa dia bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang diberikan pada dirinya.

Dell dan Haku merasa senang karena bisa mempercayakan putri satu-satunya kepada Len. Mereka memberikan senyuman yang hangat kepada pemuda bersurai madu itu.

"Ayah. Ibu. Aku pamit dulu untuk pergi bersama Len," Tei sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat kepada orang tuanya untuk berpamitan.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi sekarang," Len mulai mendorong kursi roda Tei dengan perlahan. Berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu untuk menuju dunia luar.

"Jangan sampai terlambat pulang," ucap Haku sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Len dan Tei.

Dell dan Haku menatap kepergian dua orang itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan menghilang di luar rumah sakit seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dell menunduk dengan tatapan sedikit sendu terpancar dari kedua matanya. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, yang membuat perasaannya menjadi sedih saat melihat Len dan Tei bersama.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya kepada mereka nanti..." Dell bergumam dengan nada pelan. Namun gumamannya dapat didengar oleh orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Haku menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Dell dengan tatapan cemas. Khawatir akan keadaan suaminya yang sedang terganggu dalam pikiran dan perasaan. Dia mencoba mengusap punggung pria yang sudah dinikahinya cukup lama itu, berharap persaan pria itu bisa segera membaik.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jika sudah waktunya, katakan saja kepada mereka," Haku tersenyum lembut kepada Dell sambil mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Dell terus diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diikuti Haku di belakangnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Snow Girl in The Spring ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hee... Jadi seperti inikah yang disebut kota itu?" tanya Tei sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar belum pernah keluar rumah sakit sebelumnya?" Len sedikit bingung dan tidak percaya saat belihat sikap Tei yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak tahu dunia luar seperti apa.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di tengah keramaian kota. Len yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Tei, dan berjalan menyusuri kota itu untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang hendak mereka tuju.

"Memang belum pernah. Ini pertama kalinya," jawab Tei dengan santai. Pandangannya masih tertuju kepada sekitarnya. Melihat bangunan-bangunan dan beberapa benda lain yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Saat umurmu lima tahun? Kau belum berada di rumah sakit 'kan?" tanya Len yang masih tidak percaya.

"Saat lima tahun yah? Saat itu aku hanya diam di rumah demi menjaga tubuhku agar tidak terjadi sesuatu nantinya," Tei menoleh ke belakang, menatap Len sambil memberikan senyuman kepada pemuda itu dengan perasaan sangat senang di hatinya.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Tei, Len tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Iris Safirnya menangkap pancaran dari iris Ruby sang gadis musim dingin yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tidak berbohong dan memaksa dirinya untuk percaya.

Len menghela nafasnya, dia terpikirkan apa saja yang telah dilakukan Tei selama hidupnya. Sesulit itukah untuk Tei bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa Tei tidak merasa kesepian? Walau dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Tei pasti kesepian selama hidupnya.

"Len," panggil Tei sambil menatap sekitarnya.

"Ada apa Tei?" sahut Len sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa orang-orang menatap kita seperti itu?" Tei bertanya dalam kebingungan saat dirinya ditatap oleh banyak orang seperti itu.

Len langsung menatap kesekitarnya saat ditanyai seperti itu oleh Tei, disertai langkahnya yang juga terhenti. Dirinya juga baru sadar kalau banyak orang kini sedang menatapnya dan Tei, membuatnya ikut merasa kebingungan.

"Etto... Mungkin karena mereka belum pernah melihat gadis secantik dirimu?" Len menggaruk pipinya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa tatapan mereka itu berbeda dari yang kau katakan," ucap Tei. Dia melihat tatapan orang-orang itu seperti sedang terpukau, dan terlihat kagum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Len yang semakin bingung.

"Tatapan mereka terlihat seperti..." Tei menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil berpikir sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban langsung, Len menjadi penasaran saat Tei menggantungkan jawabannya seperti itu. 'Kenapa tidak langsung kau katakan saja?' dalam hatinya berbicara seperti itu.

"Seperti mereka sedang melihat sepasang kekasih yang sempurna," Tei kembali menoleh kepada Len. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Len, dan kembali memberikan senyuman manis untuk pemuda itu.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari mulut sang gadis, membuat wajah Len sedikit memerah. Belum lagi senyuman yang diberikan gadis yang memiliki surai bak salju di musim dingin membuat gadis itu kelihatan sangat cantik di matanya. Benarkah dirinya dan Tei terlihat sedekat itu di mata orang-orang?

"Hentikan candaanmu," Len memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang ada di wajahnya.

"Ah, Len. Jangan malu-malu seperti itu," Tei tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Len yang malu seperti itu, terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Abaikan saja orang-orang itu," Len dengan segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan mulai mendorong kursi roda Tei untuk melanjutkan perjalan.

Tempat yang hendak mereka berdua tuju sekarang ini adalah taman kota, tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan dengan sahabat mereka, Miku dan yang lain. Untuk bermain bersama selama mereka tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Selama perjalanan, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan pembicaraan kecil tentang keseharian Len dan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat senang hari itu, hingga tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hoo... Tempat ini sangat bagus," ucap Tei dengan tatapan berbinar saat melihat taman kota itu ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Sungguh?" tanya Len. Iris Safirnya memandang surai putih salju gadis itu dari belakang.

"Yah.. Tapi tidak sebagus taman bunga milikku," Tei menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Sangat percaya diri dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Hm, kau benar," Len hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat Tei. Dia memang sependapat dengan Tei, bahwa taman bunga di rumah sakit jauh lebih bagus.

"Oh iya. Dimana Miku dan yang lain?" tanya Tei. Pandangannya menyusuri ke sekitar untuk mencari orang-orang yang dibicarakannya.

"Ah... Benar juga," Len juga ikut memandang ke sekitarnya. Mencari orang-orang yang sama dengan Tei.

Namun sejauh mata memandang, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menemukan orang-orang itu. Apa mungkin mereka salah tempat? Mereka rasa tidak, karena memang hanya tempat ini satu-satunya taman kota yang ada di kota itu.

"Oi! Len! Tei!" panggil sebuah suara yang tidak jauh dari arah belakang Len dan Tei.

Len dan Tei menangkap sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Mereka berdua segera menolehkan pandangan untuk melihat orang yang memanggil mereka barusan. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar, di sana ada seorang gadis berambut hijau Tosca bermodelkan Twintail yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua dan yang lain juga.

"Maaf! Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Miku yang segera berlari mendekati Len dan Tei, dengan diikuti yang lain di belakangnya.

"Tidak juga. Kami juga baru saja tiba," jawab Len saat Miku sudah berada di hadapannya bersamaan dengan yang lain.

"Maafkan kami Len. Ini semua karena menunggu Luka berdandan," ucap Rin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Luka menatap kepada Rin. "Kita terlambat bukankah karena kau melupakan sesuatu hingga akhirnya kita kembali ke rumahmu?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman meremehkan di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Rumahku dengan taman kota masih satu arah dalam perjalanan!" Rin merasa kesal, apalagi saat senyuman gadis dengan surai bak bunga Sakura itu yang sedang meremehkan dirinya.

"Kalian. Tolong jangan bertengkar lagi," ucap Kaito mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil Luka dan Rin yang memang sering terjadi.

"Maafkan mereka Tei. Mereka selalu seperti itu," ucap Gakupo yang entah kenapa dirinyalah yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah. Aku jarang melihat mereka seperti itu. Saat kita bertemu di rumah sakit, aku masih belum banyak mengetahui tentang kalian. Tapi hari ini kita akan bersama seharian. Jadi aku merasa senang bisa melihat kalian yang seperti ini. Ini yang namanya persahabatan 'kan?" ungkap Tei sambil tersenyum lembut kepada mereka semua yang ada di sana.

Mendegar ungkapan hati gadis musim dingin itu yang baru saja disampaikan, membuat mereka semua terdiam. Begitu dalam ungkapan gadis itu hingga menyentuh hati mereka.

"Haaa! Tei! Kau sangat baik!" teriak Rin yang langsung memeluk Tei dengan erat secara tiba-tiba.

"Ahahaha. Kau juga gadis baik, Rin," Tei mengusap kepala gadis yang sedang memeluknya itu dengan lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nee! Kau mau menjadi kakakku?!" Rin mengatakan itu sambil menatap Tei dengan tatap girangnya.

"Hmm... Bagaimana yah.." Tei mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas seraya berpikir."Kalau itu, kau butuh persetujuan dari Len," lanjutnya seraya kembali tersenyum menatap Rin.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya pada Tei. Kini tatapannya menatap kepada Len dengan penuh harapan. Dia yakin pasti Len sudah mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapannya.

"Yosh! Waktunya berangkat," Len langsung mengabaikan Rin. Membuat Rin merasa seperti orang yang bodoh.

"Len, biar aku saja yang mendorong kursi rodanya," Luka langsung mengambil posisi di belakang Tei, menggantikan Len yang sebelumnya mendorong kursi roda Tei, dan mulai mendorongnya dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati.

"Ini pembicaraan khusus para gadis. Kalian para lelaki ikuti saja di belakang, yah?" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Dia langsung menarik Rin untuk segera berjalan bersamanya di samping Luka dan Tei, dan segera memulai obrolan khusus untuk gadis-gadis.

Sedangkan Len, Kaito, dan Gakupo yang tertinggal hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka mulai berjalan mengkuti empat orang gadis itu dari belakang dan memulai obrolan untuk mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Itulah yang pertama kali terdengar saat Len dan yang lain kini sudah memasuki sebuah Cafe yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka langsung disapa oleh seorang gadis yang berseragam layaknya pelayan yang bekerja di Cafe itu.

"Ah. Ternyata hanya kalian yang datang. Aku pikir siapa," ucap pelayan itu saat melihat Len dan sahabatnya yang datang.

"Yo Gumi!" sapa Miku sambil berlari dan memeluk pelayan yang dia panggil Gumi itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu dulu jika ingin mampir kesini?" tanya Gumi. Dirinya langsung membalas pelukan dari Miku yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu. Dia juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka juga yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

"Kami ini pelanggan! Kami bisa berkunjung kapan saja kami mau! Ha! Ha!" ucap Rin dengan semangat.

"Apa tempat seperti biasa kami kosong?" Len langsung bertanya kepada Gumi tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Tentu saja! Untuk enam orang 'kan?" tanya Gumi yang segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Miku.

"Ah. Kalau soal itu, bisa kau tambah satu meja lagi?" Len balik bertanya sambil menatap kepada gadis pelayan itu.

"Eh? Tujuh orang? Bukankah biasa hanya untuk enam orang?" Gumi menjadi bingung pertanyaan Len barusan. Yang dirinya tahu, Len dan sahabatnya yang biasa datang ke Cafe itu hanya berjumlah enam orang.

"Gumi," panggil Luka sambil berjalan mendekati Gumi. Dia juga mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Tei bersama dengannya.

"Ada apa Lu–" kata-kata Gumi langsung terhenti saat dia menoleh ke arah Luka. Namun pandangannya bukan melihat ke arah Luka, melainkan tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Luka.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sukone Tei. Senang berkenalan," seperti biasa yang Tei lakukan saat bertemu orang baru, badannya sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat sambil berkenalan dengan Gumi.

Gumi tetap diam. Belum ada respon darinya sedikitpun. Matanya membelalak terkejut saat melihat Tei di hadapannya. Begitu cantik dan betapa menawannya gadis itu dengan berbalut sebuah gaun putih panjang yang indah, itulah yang tertangkap dalam iris Emerald miliknya saat melihat gadis itu. Bahkan aura gadis itu terasa bagaikan seorang tuan putri yang datang musim dingin.

"Tu–tuan putri sungguhan.." takjub Gumi. Matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca dan semburat merah muda muncul di wajahnya.

"Ano... Gumi. Tei hanyalah gadis biasa sama seperti kita," ucap Miku. Dia mencoba memukul pipi Gumi pelan dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

Sesaat setelah Miku memukul kedua pipi Gumi, dia pun akhirnya tersadar. Dia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf dan juga ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan, namaku Megpoid Gumi. Kau bisa memanggl Gumi," ucap Gumi memperkenalkan diri. Dia segera mengangkat kembali tubuhnya dan menatap Tei lagi.

Sekali lagi, Gumi kembali terpukau dan takjub saat melihat gadis bersurai bak salju yang turun dimusim dingin tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dan entah mengapa bagi dirinya, melihat hal itu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang untuk sesaat, seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"E-etto... E-tto.. A-aku harus memanggil apa?" tanya Gumi dengan gugup.

"Panggil saja Tei," jawab Tei masih masih dengan senyuman lembut terhias di wajahnya.

"Hoo! Aura Tei memang sangat hebat!" Rin mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memuji Tei.

"Ah! Iyah! Silahkan! Biar aku siapkan meja untuk kalian untuk kalian!" ucap Gumi tiba-tiba yang merasa panik. Dia langsung berlari untuk menunjukkan meja kepada sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kemari. Disini ada meja yang cocok untuk kalian," dia berteriak kecil memanggil yang lain untuk segera datang dan menempati meja yang sudah ditunjukkannya.

Len dan yang lain segera datang ke tempat yang telah ditunjuk Gumi. Mereka semua langsung menempati meja itu dengan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Kecuali untuk Tei, karena gadis itu sudah menggunakan kursi roda jadi dia tidak perlu lagi untuk menempati kursi lagi.

"Gumi. Tolong aku seperti biasa saja," ucap Miku yang langsung memesan.

"Aku juga. Tapi aku hari ini dengan tambahan kopi," ucap Kaito yang juga ikut memesan.

"Hmm... Kalau aku..." Gakupo sedang berpikir sambil melihat daftar menu makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di Cafe itu. "Menu yang terbaik untuk hari ini," lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku juga seperti biasa saja," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin Parfait Special, Waffle, kue coklat, dan jangan lupa Float," Rin terlihat sangat bernafsu dan sangat bersemangat saat menyebutkan pesanannya yang terdiri dari beberapa makanan yang manis saja.

"Ahahaha.. Itu juga sama saja seperti biasanya, Rin," Gumi menggaruk pipinya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Rin walau dia sudah sering melihatnya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Len?" lanjut dan kali ini bertanya kepada Len.

"Ah. Aku pesan seperti biasa saja," jawab Len singkat.

"Baiklah. Dan lalu Tei– Eh?" Gumi sedikit terkejut saat dia melihat Tei yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan saat melihat daftar menu.

Namun bukan hanya Gumi saja yang merasa terkejut, yang lain juga sama terkejutnya. Terlihat seperti gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui dunia luar.

"Ada yang salah Tei?" tanya Len sedikit khawatir sambil menatap kepada gadis itu.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa..." Tei balas menatap Len sambil memberikan senyum yang agak aneh jika dilihat. "Maaf Len... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ini.." dia lalu menghela nafasnya sambil memberikan daftar menu yang dia pegang kepada Len.

"Hmm... Seperti itukah. Aku mengerti dengan keadaanmu Tei," Len menerima daftar menu itu dan mengambilnya dari Tei."Kau ingin sesuatu yang manis? Bagaimana dengan kue?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah dengan sepotong kue," jawab Tei tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Dan juga aku ingin jus apel," tambahnya sambil menoleh dan menatap Gumi dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan kalian," Gumi dengan semangatnya segera bergegas meninggalkan lokasi dan menuju ke dapur Cafe tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, suasana di sekitar mereka terasa hening. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Cafe itu yang sedang tidak ramai, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan lainnya di sana. Namun keheningan itu segera terpecahkan saat seseorang dari mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Tei. Maaf jika aku kurang sopan, tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Pandangannya kini tertuju kepada Tei karena dia sedikit merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Boleh saja selama aku bisa menjawab," jawab Tei balas menatap Kaito.

"Apa benar kau tidak pernah keluar rumah sakit sebelumnya? Kau terlihat aneh saat melihat daftar menu tadi. Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat asing dengan makanan itu, " Rasa penasaran Kaito menjadi bertambah saat mengtakan seperti itu.

"Maaf jika aku tidak pernah cerita kepada kalian sebelumnya. Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan berdiam diri di rumah sakit demi menjaga tubuhku. Aku belum pernah keluar sama sekali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah sakit," jawab Tei dengan jelas.

Jawaban yang diberikan Tei adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan, terkecuali untuk Len yang memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal bertemu dengan gadis itu. Mereka hanya diam mendengar jawaban itu.

"Aku mempunyai tubuh yang lemah dari orang biasa, bahkan sangatlah lemah. Sejujurnya aku masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan seperti orang normal, tapi itu tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Jadi kedua orang tuaku memutuskan agar aku menggunakan kursi roda," Tei melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan nada yang terdengar lemah dan bercampur lirih.

Dan yang lain hanya dapat mendengarkan cerita dari sang gadis dalam diam. Mereka tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Di rumah sakit aku tidak mempunyai yang namanya sahabat sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua belas tahun bisa mempunyai sahabat walau hanya seorang?" Tei mengatakannya kali ini dengan kepala tertunduk. "Hanya ada kedua orang tuaku yang selalu menjagaku dengan baik. Tetapi tetap saja aku ingin mempunyai sahabat. Seumur hidupku aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain orang tuaku," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada semakin lirih. Membuat mereka yang mendengarkannya turut merasa sedih.

Len dengan tiba-tiba meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Tei, membuat gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap Len yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sesedih itu Tei. Sekarang ini, aku ada untukmu. Dan mereka juga. Kita semua adalah sahabat. Kau sudah memiliki kami sekarang," ucap Len menghibur gadis itu. Telapak tangannya bergerak perlahan, mengusap kepala sang gadis dengan lembut mengikuti arah surai seindah salju yang panjang itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Len! Kami adalah sahabatmu!" Miku langsung meraih dan menggenggam tangan Tei dengan cepat, berharap bisa menghapus kesedihan gadis itu.

"Jika kau punya masalah yang mengganggu hatimu, ceritakan saja kepada kami Tei," ucap Luka sambil tersenyum lembut kepada kami.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih lagi. Kami akan berusaha mengunjungimu sesering mungkin," Gakupo juga tidak ingin diam melihat salah satu dari sahabatnya itu baru saja merasa sedih dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kami juga akan membawa makanan yang manis untukmu!" ucap Rin menghibur Tei dengan semangatnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu bercerita seperti itu. Harusnya aku menunggu saat yang lebih tepat untuk bertanya seperti itu," Kaito merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi aneh. Dia memegang belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

Kesedihan dalam hati Tei pun akhirnya menghilang saat Len dan yang lain berusaha menghibur dirinya. Dia merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya, yang membuatnya sangat senang. Mereka benar, mereka semua adalah sahabat sekarang.

Tidak. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, saat mereka semua pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit itu, mereka semua sudah menjadi sahabat tanpa mereka semua sadari.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ungkap Tei dengan rasa terima kasihnya dari dalam hati. Senyuman lembut kini telah kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Melihat senyuman Tei kembali, mereka semua juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka juga merasa senang karena bisa menghapuskan kesedihan gadis itu.

"Pesanan datang!" teriak Gumi tiba-tiba yang muncul dengan membawa sebuah meja dorong untuk makanan. "He? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya saat melihat suasana disana terasa lebih ceria dan menyenangkan.

"Gumi. Setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, bergabunglah dengan kami. Kita akan bercerita banyak hal," ajak Miku dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja! Pekerjaanku hampir selesai hari ini. Aku akan bergabung segera," Gumi dengan cepat menyajikan semua pesanan ke atas meja itu. Dan dia bergegas kembali ke dapur setelah semuanya tersaji dengan meja dorongnya itu untuk berganti pakaian dan segera bergabung dengan para sahabatnya itu.

Hari itu, hari yang mereka habiskan bersama terasa sangatlah menyenangkan. Dihiasi dengan candaan dan tawa yang mereka lakukan sambil bersantai di Cafe itu.

Terlebih lagi Tei, yang baru saja merasakan hari-hari menyenangkan seperti untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersyukur karena sudah dipertemukan dengan Len dan sahabatnya yang lain di hari itu. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya, karena sudah memberikan hari-hari yang menyenangkan itu kepadanya hingga hari itu berakhir.

"Terima kasih semuanya... Aku sangat bahagia..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 selesai.**

 **Bagaimana dengan ini?**

 **Akhirnya Heroine kita bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan lihat. Saya baru saja menuliskan kata "Heroine" dengan huruf kapital. Karena "Heroine" bukanlah hal yang umum untuk didengar. Sudah. Saya tidak bisa membahasnya disini.**

 **Hmm... Untuk selanjutnya sepertinya saya akan memulai konflik besarnya. Ini sangat klise.**

 **Saya bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi.**

 **Etto. Saya ingin minta tolong kembali untuk soal typonya,jika bisa segera laporkan kepada saya dikotak review agar bisa segera saya edit. Kacamata saya entah kemana perginya.**

 **Lanjut, jika ada saran yang ingin disampaikan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Saya akan terima dengan senang hati. Saya juga mohon koreksi dan pendapat pribadinya tentang chapter ini dari para pembaca sekalian.**

 **Oh iyah. Jika ada yang berniat mempromosikan fanfic ini ke teman-temannya, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan dipaksa yah. Saya ndak mau jika fanfic saya dibaca jika bukan karena kemauan hati sendiri. Ndak enak rasanya kalo maksa orang untuk membaca.**

 **Dan... Saya akan mengusahakan chapter 5 agar tidak terlambat.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca seklian. Dan saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan yang sangat besar.**

 **Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa lagi.**


	5. Wish

**Assalammu'alaikum. Saya kembali.**

 **Aahh... Sebelum memulai, yang pertama kali ingin saya ucapkan adalah pemintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena belum melanjutkan fanfic ini selama dua minggu.**

 **Saya punya masalah serius, belum lagi ada ujian akhir di kampus, dan... Ditambah saya yang terus sakit-sakitan. Maaf karena saya banyak masalah. Saya juga selalu sakit-sakitan sebenarnya sejak dulu.**

 **Dan sekedar info, saya ingin menyatakan bahwsaannya saya sudah meminta kepada dosen saya untuk membatalkan kesepakatannya. Eits, tapi tenang dulu. Bukan berarti saya menyerah, saya hanya tidak ingin bekerja di bawah tekanan dosen saya dalam menulis novel yang saya mau. Saya selalu kepikiran, saya ini cuma mau nulis apa yang mau, bukan apa yang orang lain mau. Jadi saya terganggu selama pembuatan novel ini.**

 **Yah, setelah ini selesai, saya akan berusaha mencari Publisher sendiri yang mau dengan senang hati menerima naskah saya ini. Jika ditolak, saya akan buat naskah yang baru. Semoga saja saya bisa melakukannya.**

 **Lalu kemarin di kotak review, ada yang bertanya soal kata 'Lagipula' ditulis secara bersambung atau dengan spasi. Sejauh pengetahuan saya, itu ditulis secara bersambung, karena itu merupakan satu kata konjungsi. Kalo dipisah maka fungsinya akan berubah. Mungkin saya kadang juga menulisnya dengan spasi. Saya akui kalau saya salah, nanti saya akan saya perbaiki.**

 **Oke, untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin saya ucapkan. Selanjutnya saya juga ingin berterima kasih untuk para pembaca yang setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semiliar angin yang terasa panas berhembus, disertai dengan panas matahari yang terik menyengat kulit. Pertanda bahwa musim semi akan berakhir, dan segera berganti dengan musim panas.

"Astaga... Panas sekali..."

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Len saat panasnya matahari membakar kulitnya. Jam sekolah telah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini, bersama dengan semua sahabat-sahabatnya, dirinya tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Atau mungkin pergi ke tempat lain yang ingin mereka tuju.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin melepas seragamku sekarang juga," seru Kaito. Dirinya merasakan gerah yang teramat sangat menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu," balas Miku yang sedang menyejukkan dirinya dengan sebuah kipas tangan yang dia ayunkan pada wajahnya.

"Padahal ini belum memasuki musim panas..." Rin yang biasanya sangat ceria, kini terlihat seperti orang yang kehabisan tenaga. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Bahkan ini masih di penghujung musim semi, masih ada waktu beberapa minggu lagi untuk memasuki musim panas. Namun cuaca dan suhu di kota mereka sudah terasa sangat membakar dan menyiksa diri mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dalam perjalanan pulang yang terasa panas itu. Masing-masing dari mereka berkutat dalam aktifitas untuk berusaha menyejukkan diri sendiri. Bermacam cara dilakukan mereka, namun rasa gerah masih terus menghampiri tubuh mereka.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, liburan musim panas nanti kalian ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Gakupo mencoba berbasa-basi.

Langkah mereka semua pun serentak terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo yang baru saja terlontar. Beberapa pasang mata di antara mereka langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang memberikan pertanyaan itu.

"Kita bahkan belum memasuki musim panas, tapi kau sudah membicarakan tentang liburan?" Len menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya, musim panas baru akan tiba beberapa minggu lagi. Masih membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai pada liburan musim panas.

"Ahh... Liburan musim panas..." Kata-kata itulah yang terucap secara serentak oleh Miku dan Rin saat mendengar soal liburan musim panas. Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan lesu, seperti tentara yang pasrah saat mendapat perintah untuk melewati ladang ranjau.

Sontak pandangan mereka yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Gakupo kini teralihkan oleh Miku dan Rin. Mereka melihat Miku dan Rin yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?

"Ahh... Aku mengerti dengan keadaan kalian berdua," ucap Luka. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk bahu kedua gadis yang putus asa itu. Karena dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh dua gadis itu.

"Aku juga mengerti. Tahun lalu kalian hampir saja kehilangan liburan musim panas karena nilai kalian yang hampir di bawah standar, bukan?" jelas Gumi dengan wajah polosnya. Pernyataan gadis bersurai hijau itu sebahu itu mampu membuat Miku dan Rin semakin lesu.

"Gumi... Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu di depan mereka." Kaito hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga merasa kasihan dengan Miku dan Rin yang selalu mendapat nilai pas-pas saja dalam ujian. "Yah walau memang kenyataan itu tidak dapat dihindari. Jadi apa boleh buat," lanjutnya setuju dengan perkataan Gumi.

"Aku harap kalian bisa sedikit lebih pintar," cibir Len dengan senyuman dan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Semoga beruntung. Miku, Rin," seru Gakupo yang juga ikut-ikutan dengan sahabatnya.

Mendengar semua perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya barusan, Miku dan Rin bagaikan tersambar petir yang bertegangan jutaan Volt. Hati mereka serasa tertusuk ribuan pedang. Dan juga terasa seperti dihancurkan dengan bogem yang berkekuatan ratusan ton. Yang dikatakan oleh sahabat mereka itu benar, tapi juga tidak harus terang-terangan juga mengucapkannya bukan?

"Kalian ini kenapa? Dukung kami berdua dong!" ucap Miku dengan wajah kasihannya menatap kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka. Kalian berdua harus berusaha. Jika berusaha, kalian mungkin akan selamat." Luka yang tidak tega melihat Miku dan Rin pun mencoba memberikan semnagat kepada kedua gadis itu.

"Luka..." panggil Miku dan Rin penuh harapan secara serentak.

"Tapi aku hanya mengatakan mungkin. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak yakin sih..." Senyuman polos pun terukir di wajah cantik gadis musim semi itu.

Dan sekali lagi, mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Luka, membuat Miku dan Rin serasa ingin melompat dari jurang dengan ketinggian hingga ribuan meter. Mereka langsung terduduk lemas di trotoar kota itu dengan wajah putus asa.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi..." Rin hanya bisa pasrah mendengar semuanya. Kini dia terliht seperti orang yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki harapan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," ucap Len. Sejujurnya dia juga merasa kasihan dengan kedua gadis itu. Telebih lagi dengan Rin, yang notabene adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"Kami pasti akan membantu kok. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," Kaito pun bergerak mendekati Miku dan berjongkok di depan gadis dengan model rambut Twintail itu. Dirinya tersenyum menatap Miku dan tangan bergerak untuk mengusap kepala sang gadis.

"Sungguh...?" Nada bicara Miku terdengar penuh harapan. Iris Emerald nya balas menatap ke dalam iris Safir milik Kaito. Rona merah muda tipis muncul di paras cantiknya saat pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Yah... Rasanya juga tidak akan enak jika saat liburan nanti kita semua tidak bisa bersama." Kaito bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miku untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Miku menerima uluran tangan Kaito dan kembali ke posisi berdiri. Dia menepuk rok seragam sekolahnya yang tertempl debu saat dirinya duduk di trotoar tadi.

"Intinya, kami akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua," jelas Len. Dia juga mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin untuk membantu saudaranya berdiri dan disambut dengan hati oleh Rin. "Apa kalian ada waktu luang sekarang?" tanyanya kepada yang lain.

"Aku bebas," jawab Kaito cepat.

"Aku tidak bekerja hari ini," jawab Gumi.

"Kurasa kami semua tidak ada acara khusus hari ini," jelas Luka yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala oleh yang lain –terkecuali Len. Tanda bahwa mereka sependapat dengan Luka.

"Memangnya kenapa Len?" tanya Gakupo penasaran.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit hari ini. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian," jawab Len dengan jelas dan bersemangat. "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya bertanya untuk meyakinkan.

Yang ditawari seperti itu oleh Len saling menatap satu sama lain penuh rasa penasaran. Ke rumah sakit? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana?

"Kami tidak masalah. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Luka seraya menatap Len dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Sudah ikut saja!" perintah Len bersemangat. Kakinya mulai melangkah maju untuk segera pergi ke tempat yang hendak mereka tuju. Meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih terdiam bingung di belakang.

Dan yang berada di belakang Len kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka mengangkat bahu, tanda bawah mereka tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa mengikuti pemuda itu melangkah dari belakang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

 ** _Snow Girl in The Spring ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Eh? Membantu mereka belajar?" Tei memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Paras cantiknya kini membentuk sebuah ekspresi polos penuh tanda tanya kepada Len dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Tei masih duduk sendirian di bawah salah satu teduhnya sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di taman rumah sakit milik keluarganya itu. Namun setelahnya, Len bersama dengan yang lain tiba-tiba datang mengahampirinya dan meminta tolong padanya. Permintaan Len yang tidak biasa itu membuat dirinya bingung seketika.

"Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Len berharap penuh.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kenapa?" Tei balik bertanya kepada Len. Dirinya penasaran dan juga ingin mengdengar alasan dari Len kenapa Len meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu yang lain belajar.

"Kalau itu..." Iris Safir Len melirik sejenak kepada Miku dan Rin yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Tei. "Kami harus melakukan sesuatu kepada kedua gadis itu untuk menyelamatkan liburan musim panas mereka..." Len menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat kedua gadis yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, berharap dia bisa menolong mereka.

Jika Len mencoba kembali mengingatnya, tahun lalu adalah tahun yang cukup melelahkan dan merepotkan untuk dirinya. Pasalnya, dia bersama dengan Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, dan Gumi harus berjuang keras untuk membantu Miku dan Rin belajar mati-matian demi menyelamatkan rencana liburan musim panas mereka yang sudah terancam. Mereka semua yang sudah merencakan liburan itu dengan matang, jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan membatalkannya.

Pergi ke rumah musim panas di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang berada di atas bukit yang indah dengan udaranya yang bersih dan sejuk, bebas dari kata panas dan polusi. Banyak pepohonan yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalannya dan dibentangi dengan padang rumput hijau yang cukup luas. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa taman bunga yang indah dan sebuah danau yang luas dengan airnya yang sangat jernih. Sungguh, betapa damai dan tentramnya. Bahkan mereka sudah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh uang yang mereka miliki untuk menyewa rumah rumah musim panas itu agar dapat mengahabiskan satu bulan penuh di sana. Bagaiamana mungkin mereka akan menggagalakan rencana itu?

Namun sebagai sesama sahabat, apa lagi mereka yang sudah sejak lama selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, tentunya tidak akan diam melihat salah satu dari mereka kesulitan. Mereka pasti akan saling membantu satu sama lain. Mereka tidak mungkin bersenang-senang jika mereka semua tidak bersama. Yah, seperti itulah mereka.

Untunglah usaha keras mereka semua berbuah manis. Walau nilai keseluruhan Miku dan Rin berada dua poin di atas nilai ketentuan, itu sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan rencana liburan musim panas mereka yang terancam. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka sangat bahagia, bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata. Terasa seperti mereka melewati badai besar untuk pergi menuju negeri impian.

Ekspresi dan senyum kecut terpampang di wajah tampan miliknya saat mengingat semua kejadian itu. Kesal karena terlalu merepotkan untuk melakukan hal itu sekali lagi. Namun dalam hatinya, dia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua.

Melihat ekspresi Len barusan, membuat Tei menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan tertawa kecil. Terlihat lucu di matanya melihat Len yang seperti itu. Dia juga berpikir sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika dia harus membantu Miku dan Rin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Tei menjawab dengan lembut sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia akan memenuhi permintaan Len.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak!" seru Len begitu senangnya. Hingga tanpa dirinya sendiri sadar, tubuhnya bergerak seketika dan langsung memeluk gadis musim dingin itu dengan erat.

Mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari Len, membuat Tei memerah dan bingung harus melakukan apa. "E–etto... Len... Ji–jika hanya berdua aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya..." Tei menjadi gugup, apalagi setelah mendapat tatapan penuh arti dari sahabatnya yang lain yang juga berada di sana sejak tadi.

Mengingat dirinya tidak sedang sendirian, Len segera melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membuat jarak dengan Tei. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah, walau tipis tetapi masih bisa terlihat.

"Ehem... Sepertinya kita harus pulang..." ucap Kaito sambil berdehem ria, ditambah dengan nada bicaranya yang penuh arti.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kita langsung mulai saja!" Len terlihat seperti orang yang salah tingakh saat mendengar kalimat Kaito barusan. Karena sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito.

"Kalian semua duduklah," ucap Tei menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk di atas rerumputan taman itu setelah berhasil membuat dirinya kembali seperti biasa.

Mereka semua –selain Tei– segera duduk di sekitar Tei setelah dipersilahkan. Sedangkan Len mengambil posisi di samping bersebelahan dengan Tei. Namun bukan duduk, Len berbaring di bawahnya teduhnya pohon itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tei menolehkan pandangan ke arah Len yang berada di sebelahnya, melihat pemuda itu dengan seksama. "Kau tidak ikut Len?" tanyanya kepada pemuda dengan rambut yang seperti madu itu.

Len membuka sebelah matanya. Iris Safirnya melirik ke arah Tei saat mendengar gadis itu bertanya kepadanya. "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan nilai. Kau hanya harus membantu mereka, terutama Miku dan Rin," jawabnya dengan santai. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk belakang kepalanya. "Aku ingin bersantai," lanjutnya seraya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan dia Tei. Tapi sebenarnya dia memang cukup jenius. Jadi jangan permasalahkan dia. Kita lanjutkan saja dengan urusan kita," jelas Luka. Yang entah kenapa dirinyalah yang merasa bersalah dengan kelakuan Len yang kelewat santai itu.

"Ahh... Baiklah.." Tei hanya menyetujui perkataan Luka tanpa alasan lain. Mungkin sebaiknya dia membantu yang lain belajar saja.

"Etto Tei," panggil Gumi.

"Ada apa?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tei langsung menyahut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini," jawab Gumi dengan nada yang terdengar agak ragu untuk berkata. "Tapi kau belum pernah sekolah sama sekali bukan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Memang belum. Lalu ada masalah?" Tei balik bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada... Hanya saja, apa kau mengerti dengan pelajaran kami di sekolah?" tanya Gumi.

Dan pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan dari mulut Gumi membuat suasana seketika menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dedaunan rimbun yang menari-menari di atas pohon tempat mereka berteduh karena tertiup oleh angin.

Bahkan pertanyaan itu membuat Len langsung membuka matanya. Dia kemudian bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila menghadap kepada yang lain.

"Hee..." Suara dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mengejek itulah yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Len.

Semua mata tertuju kepada Len. Wajah mereka penuh dengan tanda tanya menatap kepada pemuda tampan itu. Bingung dengan Len yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh karena pertanyaan barusan.

"Jadi kalian ingin meragukan kemampuan gadisku?" tanya Len dengan seringai penuh arti terukir indah di paras tampannya itu. Salah satu tangannya mendarat tepat di atas kepala Tei dan mengusap surai salju gadis itu dengan lembutnya.

Semburat merah muda tipis muncul di wajah Tei. Apa lagi saat Len mengatakan 'Gadisku'. Namun dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Gadisku', ha?" tanyanya sambil menyikutkan tangannya ke tubuh Len di bagian rusukknya

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, apa Tei pernah belajar sebelumnya?" tanya Gumi yang masih meragukan Tei.

"Kurasa Gumi ada benarnya Len," usap Luka yang sependapat dengan Gumi.

"Memangnya Tei itu sehebat apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Len berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Tangannya kini bergerak ke bawah dagunya dengan beberapa jari menempeli bagian itu. Mata Len terpejam, untuk dirinya berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan merka.

"Hmmm... Kalian benar juga..." Len hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Dirinya masih berpikir. "Jika dia berada di sekolah, aku rasa dia akan lulus dua tahun sebelum kita dengan percepatan kelas." Bibirnya membentuk seringai kemenangan sambil matanya terbuka dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya.

Semua diam. Suasana kembali hening seketika dengan jawaban yang meluncur indah dari mulut Len. Namun berbeda dengan Tei, yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jawaban dari Len.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Len..." Tei menghela nafasnya. "Jika aku berada di sekolah, mungkin akan lain lagi kejadiannya," tambahnya menjelaskan.

"He?! Benarkah itu Tei?!" tanya Rin yang terkejut tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang Len itu berlebihan," jawab Tei meyakinkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tei langsung dikejutkan dengan Miku dan Rin yang tiba-tiba saya sudah memutus jarak dengan berada tepat di hadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Bisa tolong kerjakan soal ini?!" Miku langsung menydorkan buku tulis dan penanya ke arah Tei.

"Aku juga! Kumohon!" serus Rin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Miku.

"Kalian ini punya rasa malu sedikit kenapa?" kesal Len yang langsung mencoba untuk menjauhkan Miku dan Rin. Namun aksinya langsung ditahan oleh Tei.

"Tidak apa Len. Aku akan mengajarkan caranya nanti. Biar aku menjawabnya dulu," ucap Tei sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Dia lalu mengambil buku tullis dan pena milik kedua gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Len hanya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan Tei.

"Terima kasih!" seru Miku dan Rin kompak dengan senangnya kepada Tei.

Tei menatap buku tulis milik Miku dengan seksama. Memperhatikan setiap sususan huruf yang membentuk sebuah soal tertulis rapi di buku tulis itu. Tulisan tangan Miku ternyata sangat bagus, pikirnya. Walau seharusnya dia tahu untuk tidak menanggapi soal itu.

Selanjutnya Tei memeriksa buku tulis milik Rin. Tulisan tangan Rin ternyata tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Miku. Dia memeriksa soal yang tertulis di sana. Ada lima soal yang sama di buku itu dengan yang sebelumnya dia lihat di buku tulis milik Miku. Dia pikir apa, ternyata tidak banyak.

Tei mengadahkan pandangannya, menatap balik ke seluruh pasang mata di sana yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Aku pikir sesulit itu. Ternyata hanya ini?" tanyanya dengan sangat polos. Tanpa dirinya tahu bahwa pertanyaannya itu mampu menbungkam mulut orang yang ada di sana. Namun berbeda dengan yang satu ini, Len yang tengah cekikikan menahan tawanya.

"Oi Tei... Apa itu tidak sulit untukmu?" tanya Kaito yang tidak bisa dan tidak ingin percaya.

"Tunggu sebentar," perintah Tei singkat. Dia kemudian mengambil pena milik Miku dan mulai menuliskan jawaban dari soal tadi di buku tulis milik Miku dan Rin.

Hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa menit saja, gadis musim dingin itu sudah menyelesaikan soal di kedua buku tulis itu. Lalu dia mengembalikan buku tulis itu kepada pemiliknya.

Miku dan Rin langsung menerima buku tulis mereka dengan senang hati dan langsung memeriksa apa yang ditulis oleh Tei tadi. Senyuman lebar langsung terhias di wajah mereka berdua dalam hitungan detik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tei penasaran dengan tanggapan kedua gadis itu.

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Miku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Karena kami sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan soal ini," ucap Rin menambahkan jawaban dari Miku.

Dan jawaban dari kedua gadis itu langsung membuat Len mendaratkan sebuah jitakan yang cukup keras di kepala mereka berdua dengan cepat. "Kalian ini tidak bisa pintar sedikit?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aduh... Itu sakit Len.." ucap Rin sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Len.

"Benar yang dikatakan Rin.." Miku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rin.

"Biar mereka saja yang memeriksa." Len langsung merebut buku tulis kedua gadis itu dan memberikannya kepada Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Gumi untuk segera diperiksa.

Mereka berempat menerima buku itu dan memeriksa jawabannya kemudian. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat jawaban itu, tepat sekali. Sepertinya mereka kini bisa mempercayai kata-kata Len, dan percaya bahwa Tei dapat membantu mereka.

"Hebat! Jawaban sempurna!" kagum Gumi melihat jawaban dari Tei.

"Ini lebih dari sempurna!" seru Gakupo yang juga terkagum.

"Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya jika kita bisa menjawabnya seperti ini." Kaito juga kagum dengan jawaban yang dituliskan oleh Tei. Pasalanya jika di sekolah, mungkin jawabannya akan lebih rumit dari jawaban Tei yang sangat simpel dan mudah dimengerti.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan Tei," puji Luka dengan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih Luka," balas Tei berterima kasih dan memberikan senyuman juga.

"Jika kau sehebat ini, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk sekolah?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba.

Tei diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Gakupo barusan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh seketika, membuat yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan untuk pergi ke sekolah..." jawab Tei menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat yang lain menjadi pensaran. "Hanya saja dengan tubuh yang seperti ini, aku rasa Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan mengijinkannya. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah membicarakannya. Aku hanya mengikuti kelas pribadi," lanjutnya menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membicarakannya?" tanya Miku.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup merepotkan kedua orang tuaku. Yah aku sudah cukup dengan ini semua," jawab Tei lembut.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Tentu saja ingin. Banyak orang yang ingin ke sekolah di luar sana, tetapi tidak bisa. Termasuk diriku," Tei berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Kalau seperti itu..." Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung berdiri. Tangannya menepuk bagian celananya yang kotor. "Biar aku saja yang membicarakannya," lanjutnya seraya mentapa kepada Tei.

"Eh? Untuk apa Len?" tanya Tei bingung dengan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kau ingin sekolah bukan?" tanya Len meyakinkan.

Tei menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang cantik pun tertutup oleh surai putih saljunya, menyembunyikan ekpresinya yang sekarang.

"Len, kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Miku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Len dengan mantap.

"Tapi kenapa Len? Apa kau tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kaito mencoba untuk meyakinkan tindakan Len.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja kau bisa melihatnya. Karena Tei memang menginginkannya," Len menjawab pertanyaan Kaito sambil kakinya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelompoknya.

Namun belum sempat membuat jarak yang jauh, langkahnya langsung terhenti karena sebuah suara menanggil namanya dan menahan langkahnya dengan paksa untuk berhenti.

"Len!" panggil Tei sedikit keras. Wajahnya masih tertunduk di balik surai seindah saljunya.

Len hanya diam untuk merespon panggilan itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Fokus untuk mendengarkan, karena dirinya tahu bahwa gadis itu masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku belum meminta apapun padamu..." lanjut Tei dengan nada bicara yang lemah.

"Kalau begitu mintalah. Buatlah permintaan dan aku akan mengabulaknnya," ucap Len dengan tidak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Tei mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah mudanya yang mungil itu. Iris Ruby nya menatap lurus ke punggung Len yang membelakanginya. Dirinya kemudian berteriak kencang "Bawa aku ke sekolah bersamamu!"

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan dari sang gadis. Kakinya kembali lanjut melangkah untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang akan ingin dia tuju.

"Kau tenang saja!" Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Len ucapkan untuk menunjukkan rasa senangnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dia merasa sangat senang saat Tei membuat permintaan padanya. Dan dia akan merasa senang saat dirinya berhasil mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu.

Len langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Dia segera berlari cepat menuju ruangan tempat Dokter Dell –ayah Tei– bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Melewati begitu banyak koridor di rumah sakit milik keluarga Tei tersebut, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lelah.

Memikirkan bahawa dirinya bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya dan Tei pergi bersekolah, membuat perasaannya sangat senang. Dalam pikirannya, dia harus bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tua Tei untuk mengijinkan gadis itu bersekolah.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, kini dia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan pribadi Dokter Dell. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian membuangnya lewat mulut. Berusaha untuk menstabilkan pernafasannya dan membuat dirinya tenang. Yah, dia harus tenang dan berpikir jernih untuk membicarakan hal seserius ini kepada Dokter Dell dan Haku.

Len membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia sudah bersiap untuk mengahadapi kemungkinan terburuk dari permintaannya. Dia pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Di dalam ruangan itu, iris Safir Len bisa menangkap keberadaan dua orang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya, Dell dan Haku. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Len dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu dengan jelas.

Namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk diri Len yang sudah mendengar percakapan tersebut untuk lebih lanjut. Harapannya sirna seketika, kepalanya tertunduk, ekspresinya dia sembunyikan di balik rambutnya. Mendengar semua itu, membuat nafasnya serasa sesak dan ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Dirinya memang sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk dari permintaannya, namun kemungkinan terburuk yang dirinya dengar adalah hal yang sangat berbeda dari yang dipikirkannya.

"Len!" panggil Dell panik saat menyadari sudah ada Len yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kepala tertunduk dan aura kesedihan menyelimuti pemuda itu.

"Apa maksud kalian..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~To Be Continue~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 selesai.**

 **Akhirnya...**

 **Oke, bagaimana dengan ini? Jika masih ada yang kurang tolong dikoreksi yah. Agar di versi novelnya bisa saya tambahkan kesannya.**

 **Hmm... Saya masih merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa update kilat. Saya ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi apa bila saya mengalami keterlambatan dalam mengupdate. Yah, saya juga sejujurnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh saya yang selalu sakit-sakitan. Jadi saya minta maaf.**

 **Tapi jangan takut, saya akan berusaha dan berjanji untuk segera menyelesaikan cerita ini. Karena memang itulah keinginan saya.**

 **Lalu, apa bila ada yang ingin memberikan saran dan ide untuk kedepannya silahkan tulis di kotak review atau bisa PM saya. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya nanti. Dan soal kritikan, selama itu tidak menjelekkan cerita saya, saya akan terima dengan senang hati. Jika tidak suka tolong jangan dibaca.**

 **Dan terakhir, masalah typo, seperti biasa saya akan meminta bantuan para pembaca sekalian agar dengan senang hati mau membantu memperbaikinya agar lebih baik nantinya.**

 **Oke. Hanya ini yang ingin saya sampaikan. Lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian para pembaca semua.**

 **Samapai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
